


No sabía que te tenía

by suunanmoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Violence, a little bit of zouis, firstwork, not secure if ziam or ziall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suunanmoon/pseuds/suunanmoon
Summary: Louis Tomlinson tenía sólo 15 años de edad cuando su madre murió.Harry Styles tenía 16 años de edad cuando descubrió que era homosexual pero se resignaba a aceptarlo.Louis Tomlinson tenía sólo 16 años de edad cuando su primera vez le fue arrebatada por manos grandes y desconocidas.Harry Styles tenía 17 años de edad cuando quiso descubrir su sexualidad por primera vez y dejarse llevar.Una historia de dos adolescentes, que si bien no deberían tener problemas, la vida no los quería lo suficiente como para evitárselos.





	1. Capítulo 1

ARCO I

"Los problemas acarrean...  
malos y buenos presagios,  
los malos nos atrapan,  
y los buenos nos liberan".

xxx

Louis Tomlinson soltaba lágrima tras lágrima al ver el ataúd de su madre ser enterrado en lo más profundo de un agujero, enterrando junto a ella sus recuerdos y los momentos felices que debería haber vivido. Alzó la mirada y justo al otro lado del agujero estaban su padre y sus 2 hermanas menores Lottie y Felicite de 13 y 12 años respectivamente, cargando en sus brazos a dos pequeñas gemelas recién nacidas Daisy y Phoebe.

Se limpió la última lágrima que caía de su rostro y fue caminando directamente a su padre para darle tal vez el último abrazo en mucho tiempo. Sollozó en el pecho de su padre escuchando el llanto de sus hermanas que si bien no deberían sufrir así, lo hacían.

Duró poco más de 5 minutos en aquella posición para así soltar su agarre y mirar fijamente a su padre al rostro. No supo definir con palabras la mirada que su padre le daba en ese momento, no sabia si era de tristeza por haber perdido a su cuarta esposa, o de felicidad porque podría encontrar otra más joven.

El caso es que se volvió a girar hacia al ataúd justo en el momento en que estaban terminando de echar la tierra necesaria. Lastimosamente no eran una familia de mucho dinero como para poder pagar el entierro apropiado de su propia madre. Sólo pudieron pagarle un ataúd gastando los ahorros que su madre había reunido en sus últimos años de trabajo antes de quedar embarazada de Daisy y Phoebe.

La gente comenzó a alejarse de aquel tétrico lugar dando paso a un gutural silencio. Ni siquiera las aves hacían ruido en honor a su difunta madre.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del cementerio justo detrás del resto de su familia sin dar una última mirada a donde su madre se encontraba actualmente sepultada.  
Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Harry Styles, un adolescente de apenas 16 años, con un cabello rizado de un castaño inexplicablemente hermoso, ojos verdes capaces de enamorarte con solo observarlos y una sonrisa de las más hermosas que puedas encontrar. Se encontraba engullendo su última cucharada de su cereal favorito Froot Loops, riendo con sus mejillas llenas de comida debido a los chistes de su madre que venían directo desde la cocina. Cuando tragó por fin, se bajó del banquito y llevó su plato hasta el lavavajillas, se lavó las manos antes de darle un sonoro beso a su madre y dirigirse a la escuela tomando su mochila del sofá más cercano.

Caminaba hacia la escuela alegre como siempre, dando pequeños brinquitos y sonriéndole a todo aquel que se le cruzara, a veces sonriendo más de la cuenta cuando encontraba la mirada de otro chico hermoso puesta en él, pero no creía que hubiera algo malo en ello.

Se paró en la entrada de la institución alisando su ropa de vestir, ya que afortunadamente ellos no utilizaban uniforme, casi siempre optaba por un look como el de ese día, un suéter rosa, jeans azules y converse negros. Se palmeó ambas mejillas para avisparse y comenzó a caminar dentro de la institución. A decir verdad no era un chico popular, así como tampoco eran un friki, era tan simple como todos en aquella escuela, tenía a su mejor amigo Niall que era un rubio teñido muy cariñoso y con él le era suficiente.

A veces entablaba conversación con chicos más grandes que él ya que estos se les acercaban con mera insistencia, pero nunca le importó ese hecho, hasta ese día.

Cuando se disponía a entrar en su salón de clases simplemente abrió la puerta y entró en ésta, un poco extrañado por el sonido de dos adolescentes gimiendo, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso, los chicos y las chicas siempre hacían eso y era normal. Pero cuando alzó su rostro para ver de quienes se trataba no esperó encontrarse con dos chicos. A uno de ellos lo conocía, se llamaba Zayn Malik, era un chico realmente sexy desde los ojos del rizado, siempre con un bronceado encima y vestido siempre de negro. Estaba comiéndole la boca a un chico que, debido a su altura, lo más probable es que fuera en último año ya que era visiblemente más alto que Zayn. Se sonrojó ante la vista y fue directamente a su asiento en la parte de adelante del salón, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de porque le había parecido tan ardiente esa escena, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya el timbre había sonado y todos comenzaron a entrar en el aula.

Para Louis Tomlinson el día después al funeral de su madre fue uno de los peores días que pudo haber experimentado en su corta vida. Se quedó dormido en la mañana y despertó faltando sólo 30 minutos para entrar a clases, se sentó en su cama y despeinó su castaño cabello, un poco largo para lo que debería tener debido a las normativas de la escuela. Intentó no llorar pero era inevitable que rodaran algunas lágrimas por sus ojos debido al vacío que sentía al no haber sido despertado por su madre con un beso como siempre acostumbraban. Se levantó aún con la cara empapada en lágrimas y fue directamente al baño de la casa, contaban únicamente con uno sólo y afortunadamente en ese momento no había nadie. Hizo rápidamente sus necesidades y se vio en el espejo apreciando que sus ojos azules estaban todos rojos alrededor debido al llanto. Se remojó la cara y cepilló sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación para cambiarse por otro atuendo. Se colocó una camisa completamente blanca, unos skinny jeans negros y unas vans negras. Corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina, lo cual en realidad era cerca ya que la puerta de su cuarto estaba ubicada a un lado del refrigerador.

Vio a sus dos hermanas desayunando rápidamente al ver a Louis saliendo de su cuarto. Era el hermano mayor y tenía que cerciorarse de que sus hermanas llegaran a salvo a la escuela. Les hizo una seña preguntando donde estaba su padre a lo que ellas sólo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo. Avanzó a la habitación de sus padres que se encontraba en un pasillo donde estaban tanto el cuarto de Lottie y Felicite, el de las gemelas y el baño al final del pasillo. Entró al cuarto y se encontró a su padre sumido en un profundo sueño con colillas de cigarro en la mesita de noche. Encendió la luz y comenzó a agitar a su padre con fuerza para que se despertara.

-Padre despierta, tienes que darle la leche a las bebés.- dijo Louis zarandeando a su padre

\- Louis detente carajo - su padre se sentó rápidamente en la cama ahuyentando a Louis de su espacio personal con la mirada.

-Tienes que darles de comer rápido, están acabando de nacer, no pueden estar tanto tiempo sin comer, y debes ir a trabajar. 

\- Aja como tu digas, ya sal de aquí- dijo levantándose de la cama. Louis simplemente rodó sus ojos para salir de la habitación encontrándose con sus hermanas ya en la puerta preparadas para irse.

Louis fue junto a ellas y salieron juntos de la casa. Las dejó primero a ellas en su escuela que estaba a tres cuadras de la suya, para luego dirigirse a su escuela justo cuando faltaban sólo 5 minutos para entrar a clases.

Y para que su día no pudiera ir peor, justo cuando estaba entrando se encontró con el director del Instituto, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, con el cabello entre blanco y negro y que provocaba miedo con sólo mirarlo.

-Vaya vaya Louis Tomlinson, justo a quien estaba buscando. Acompañeme a mi oficina por favor. - dijo tomando a Louis por el hombro y encaminandolos a ambos a la dirección.

-Toma asiento Louis por favor - dijo el director luego de entrar a su oficina y haberse sentado en su gran silla reclinable detrás del escritorio. Si bien no era una institución costosa como para tener que dar un riñón para pagar su colegiatura, tampoco era muy económica. Se sentó en un sofá individual frente al escritorio nervioso bajo la mirada del director.

-Bien Louis, sé que lastimosamente acaba de morir tu madre y siento mucho tu pérdida, sobretodo porque sé la gran persona que era Jay pero...- se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en el escritorio cerca del rostro de Louis- Sabes perfectamente bien que no por esas razones voy a permitir que dejen de pagar la colegiatura de esta institución. Sé que no tienen un buen sustento económico pero eso ya no está a mi alcance, así que dime Louis, como van a hacer para pagarme - dijo inclinandose hacia atrás nuevamente pasando su asquerosa lengua por sus labios.

\- Y-yo, director Cowell yo ni siquiera sabía que mis padres no estaban pagando la colegiatura - comenzó Louis a tartamudear - pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ello, si quiere puedo hablar con mi padre inmediatamente para que venga a hablar con usted- dijo Louis removiéndose en su asiento

\- No no Louis, como crees que vas a molestar a tu padre a las- hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj de mano- 8 de la mañana, seguramente debe estar en su trabajo.

-N-no- intentó hablar Louis pero fue interrumpido por la mano del director colocándose en su antebrazo encima del escritorio.

-Está bien Louis, conozco una buena manera en la que podrás pagarme todos estos meses que no han pagado, porque sí, hace 5 meses que tus padres no me han pagado. 

\- ¿C-cómo? - bajo la mirada a la mano del director mientras está subía hasta apoyarse en su barbilla.

-Te diré cómo- dio un apretón y se alejó arrimando su silla hacia atrás alejándose del escritorio. - Ven acá Louis - palmeó sus piernas con ambas manos

-N-no creo que sea buena ide...- paró de hablar al ver la mirada del director puesta fijamente sobre él. Camino hacia donde estaba el señor y se paró entre sus piernas

-Ponte en tus rodillas- dijo mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón.

-¿Disculpe? - Louis apenas retrocedió un poco antes de ser jalado hacia adelante por las manos del director.

-Dije que te pongas en.tus.rodillas.- hizo fuerza hacia abajo jalando a Louis provocando que en efecto quedará agachado frente a él. -Bien- abrió su botón y su cierre sacando su pene semierecto del pantalón- Ahora chupa

Louis escandalizado sólo pudo abrir sus ojos a más no poder antes de ser jalado de la nuca y dejar sus labios justo en la cabeza de su pene.

-Abre la boquita Louis, sé que esto quieres - apretó el cuello de Louis cuando este intento zafarse del agarre cortándole la respiración. A los segundos de no poder respirar Louis hizo lo que le pidieron y abrió su boca no sin antes haber llorado por segunda vez en el día.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tal vez con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que la historia es bastante lenta, pero es con un buen propósito. Las historias rápidas me parecen muy predecibles y molestas, por lo tanto está fic va a ir realmente lenta, además de que tengo la esperanza de poder hacerla de más de 30 capítulos si mi inspiración no falla. Además, habrá mucho drama, sobretodo por parte de Louis, soy fanática de las historias tragicas.

-Espero que sepas que no puedes decirle de esto a nadie Louis, a.nadie.- dijo Cowell mientras se abrochaba finalmente el cinturón de nuevo.

-Hmp- Louis no podía decir ni una sola palabra, estaba de pie en aquella habitación sintiéndose humillado como nunca, aún con la corrida del director en su garganta sintiendose asqueroso, no paraba de sollozar y sentirse horriblemente mal

-Shh shh - dijo Cowell limpiando las lágrimas de la mejilla de Louis con sus pulgares - no llores querido Louis, arruina tu hermoso e inocente rostro. - se recostó en su sillón de nuevo- no se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a nadie Louis, ¿de qué serviría? Sólo te dejarías en vergüenza a ti mismo por ser tan puto y quedarías en mal con tu propio padre, ¿que pensarían de ti tus hermanas si prácticamente estuviste haciendo el trabajo de una prostituta? Tu padre te echaría de casa y tal vez se suicidaria de la vergüenza y ustedes quedarían desamparados. ¿No quieres eso verdad? - a lo que Louis respondió con un movimiento de cabeza negando

-Está bien querido, con esto tu deuda queda pagada, pero espero que para el mes que para enero tengas ya el dinero suficiente para pagarme ese mes, porque no se si me bastaría sólo con que me la chuparas - dijo tocándose la barbilla con su pulgar e índice. Louis no hacía más que mirar hacia sus pies soltando las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban, ya se sentía deshidratado de tanto llorar.

-¿Pu-puedo irme?-

-Hmm, si, puedes largarte, cierra la puerta después de retirarte. - Louis asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí tomando su mochila del sillón.

Corrió con un horrible dolor en la garganta, quería vomitar de lo asqueroso que se sentía. Entró rápidamente al baño y quedó inclinado en el inodoro de un cubículo vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago, lo cual era nada porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Pero a él no le importó y siguió vomitando o al menos intentando hasta que se sintió desvanecer. Se sentó en el suelo simplemente mirando la pared del cubículo pensando en lo mierda que todo se estaba convirtiendo.

Mientras sucedía todo eso a las ya casi 9 de la mañana, Harry movía incensantemente su pierna derecha de arriba hacia abajo en su asiento. No paraba de pensar en lo extraño que sentía y lo incómodo que estaba, no por haber presenciado esa escena ya que no tiene nada en contra de la homosexualidad, sino el extraño pensamiento que tuvo después de la envidia que sentia al no ser ese chico que estaba besando Zayn en ese momento. 

-Basta Harry, deja de pensar en eso por Dios santo-

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre del primer receso que constaba en 20 minutos de libertad. Salió corriendo del aula no sin haber metido sus útiles en su mochila y se fue directo al salón de al lado en busca de su mejor amigo Niall. Al divisarlo y encontrarse con la mirada, Niall le hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara.

-Hey rulitos- dijo Niall dándole un beso a su mejor amigo en la mejilla

-Niall no hagas eso- dijo Harry quitándose el resto de baba de su mejilla

\- Pero ¿por qué? siempre nos saludamos así- Niall hizo un puchero

\- Es que no estoy realmente cómodo el día de hoy, me siento algo inquieto-

\- Claro... y ahora ¿qué te pasó?

\- No estoy seguro, pero siento algo extraño que no para de hacerme sentir culpable acerca de algo, tanto que quiero llorar.

-Oh Harry eso no está bien, vamos a sentarnos al comedor y hablemos por favor- dijo Niall tomándolo por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el gran comedor.  
Se sentaron en la primera mesa libre que vieron y sacaron rápidamente su desayuno de su mochila. Si bien pueden comer la comida de ahí, hay días en los que preferían llevar la deliciosa comida que preparaban en casa.

-Bien cuéntame- comenzó Niall mientras masticaba su sandwich. 

Harry rió- Está bien pero por favor no hables con la boca llena que me provocas risa- Niall colocó los ojos en blanco y siguió masticando en espera a que su amigo empezara a hablar

-Bueno, te digo esto a ti porque sé que no se lo dirás a nadie y porque nadie mejor que tú para comprender esta situación. - Suspiró y siguió- hoy vi algo... entrando al salón de clases, estaban... dos chicos besándose, mucho, claramente si no hubiera sido porque interrumpí no sé que hubiera pasado - se aclaró la garganta- el caso es que bueno tu sabes que yo no tengo nada en contra de eso -Niall asintió - pero desde entonces me siento incómodo- mientras Harry hablaba iba sacando su sándwich de su envase. 

-¿Entonces? ¿qué es lo que te tiene asi?

-Pues ese es el caso, no lo sé- Harry no sentía que pudiera decir nada más al respecto porque no quería incomodar a su amigo

-Harry, sabes que puedes contarme todo y yo aún así te seguiria considerando un ángel, dime bien que te ocurre.

-Okey, está bien, mepusecelosodeunodeloschicos- Harry habló tan rápido que Niall no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo, a tal punto que comenzó a ahogarse con su sándwich.

-¿Qué se supone que acabas de decir? a la próxima dilo lento para al menos poder entenderte- Niall quería bromear sobre el asunto, pero el rostro de Harry estaba tan serio en ese momento que se estaba preocupando

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y se dignó a hablar - Cu-cuando vi a los chicos besarse yo me...- sonó la campana justamente en ese segundo, cortándole toda inspiración a Harry quien se sonrojó automáticamente.

-Mierda- vociferó Niall-

-E-Está bien, luego podemos hablar- Harry se levantó rápidamente sin importarle haber dejado su sándwich entero en la mesa y salir corriendo de allí hacia su siguiente clase.

Estaba pálido y sudando, no sabia que estuvo a punto de hacer, jamás había estado tan incómodo en su vida, comenzó a sollozar de la nada sin importarle la mirada que todos le estaban dando. Hasta que chocó con un chico y miró hacia arriba, era el mismo chico que se estaba besando con Zayn ésta mañana, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, largo y amarrado en un chongo, unas cuantas pecas y los ojos azules, se sonrojó a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y se sentía tan tonto con esas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro que se las limpió toscamente.

-Di-disculpa

-No te preocupes, mejor dime, ¿por qué alguien tan lindo como tú podría estar llorando?

Harry que no creía que podía sentirse más avergonzado, a ese punto quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Al ver que Harry no respondía el chico volvió a hablar

-Disculpa si te incomodé, mi nombre es Hanzen, no quería hacerte sentir peor

\- No, está bien - se propuso dejar de tartamudear- yo soy Harry por cierto - sonrió abiertamente a Hanzen, era muy hermoso.

-Bueno Harry, tienes un nombre hermoso, ¿te gustaría que alguna vez fuéramos a comer?

-¿Tú y yo? - Hanzen asintió- Pero si somos chicos

-¿Eso que importa? ¿Quieres o no?

Harry lo pensó por un segundo pero asintió efusivamente no queriendo perder la oportunidad.

-Pues Harry, dame tu número para agregarte y luego contactarme contigo -le guiñó el ojo sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

Harry comenzó a dictarle su número de celular intentando no volver a tartamudear. Al terminar el chico guardó su celular de nuevo y miró a Harry.

-Pues hasta luego Harry- le besó la mejilla y se fue de largo. Harry se tocó la mejilla aún asombrado, un chico hermoso lo había besado, y aunque se sintió extraño al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar que su interior comenzara a brincar de emocion. 

-Ujum- alguien carraspeo frente a Harry, a lo que este levantó la mirada sacándole de su ensimismamiento- ¿se puede saber por qué razón no ha entrado aun a mi clase?

-Y-yo, disculpeme profesor Liam, me quedé pensando y se me olvidó por completo - bajó la mirada avergonzado

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez Harry, sola y únicamente porque tenemos examen, a la próxima, no lo dejo pasar.

-Muchas gracias profesor- dio un brinquito e ingresó al aula, que aunque se le hubiera olvidado, sabía que estaba en su clase de física, la cual era su favorita.

-Bien alumnos, saquen sus lápices, que voy a empezar a dictar las preguntas- entró Liam al salón de clases cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral.


	3. Capítulo 3

Luego de haber pasado todo el receso sentado en el suelo del baño y haberle gritado a cualquier chico que quisiera entrar, Louis se dispuso a ponerse de pie, salió del cubículo y se colocó frente al espejo para comenzar a lavarse y restregarse la cara fuertemente, hizo gárgaras como unas 10 veces aún sin sentir que fuera suficiente. Respiró profundamente e intentó colocar una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir del baño y dirigirse a su salón de clases, iba tarde así que lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo dejaran entrar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se colocó frente a la puerta de su clase y tocó tres veces antes de sentir como esta se abría dando paso a la figura de su profesora de matemáticas, la profesora Jennie. Suspiró agradecido ya que ella era una de sus profesoras favoritas y él sabía cuanto afecto le tenía ella a él. Jennie se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza antes de dejarle espacio a Louis para que entrara al aula, le susurró un pequeño "gracias" antes de tomar su asiento al lado de Zayn.

\- Louis, ¿dónde estabas? Te llamé como 20 veces y no respondiste. - Louis vio en dirección a su amigo y notó como este dio un respingo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Está bien Zayn, sólo necesitaba espacio para llorar a mi madre un poco

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si - dio un pequeño asentimiento y se giró para prestar atención a la clase, o al menos intentar hacerlo.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de salida a las 10 en punto, Louis se dejó hundir en su asiento y reposó su cabeza entre sus brazos escondiéndose del resto. 

-Vamos Louis, te conozco y sé que no has desayunado, puedo comprarte algo para hacerte sentir aunque sea un poquito mejor- Zayn empezó a sarandearlo. 

-Está bien- Louis se levantó rápidamente y respiró hondo para salir del salón, vio a un chico de cabello rizado y ojos verdes pasando justo frente a él al salir del salón de clases. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos fijamente y luego cada quien siguió su camino. Fue un momento extraño pero de algún modo Louis sintió algo raro dentro de sí, como si algo fuera a cambiar pronto.

-Vamos Louis camina- Zayn lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al comedor para detenerse a comprarle un sándwich a Louis y llevárselo nuevamente fuera de ahí para dirigirlo hacia el patio de la escuela, sin ninguno decirse ninguna palabra.

-Gracias Zayn- agradeció Louis cuando finalmente se sentaron en un banquito de afuera.

-Te quiero y sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Dime como te sientes Louis, por favor.

-Pues, no lo sé, supongo que triste, jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida- a Louis se le formó un nudo en su garganta al volver a recordar la escena de hoy con el director.-¿ De qué otra manera me debería sentir?

-No sé ni que decirte, nunca he estado en tu situación y no me imagino lo que se debe sentir, pero ya, está bien, necesito hacerte reir, te vas a enfermar a este paso- Zayn comenzó a removerse en el banquito impidiendo a Louis dar otro mordisco a su sándwich

-Hey- Louis frunció el ceño en dirección a Zayn haciendo que éste riera un poquito contagiando su risa a un adorable Louis. 

Zayn se recostó en el hombro de Louis mirándolo comer lentamente, fijándose en que no llorara en ningún segundo. El resto de la mañana transcurrió igual, Zayn encima de Louis toda la mañana, no dejándolo sólo ni un segundo más, hasta que fueron la una de la tarde y debían despedirse finalmente ya que no se verían hasta el lunes debido al fin de semana.

Louis llegó a su casa viendo el humo salir de una olla ubicada en la estufa, corrió rápidamente a apagar el fuego y quitó la olla de ahí para colocarla rápidamente en la encimera.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Louis haciendo que sus hermanas corrieron rápidamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- habló Lottie

\- ¿Es que no huelen que se está quemando lo que sea que hubieran estado haciendo?

Ambas sólo se encogieron de hombros a lo que Louis respondió dándose una palmada en el rostro

-¿Dónde está papá?

\- No lo sabemos, nos recogió en la escuela y nos dejó aqui diciendo que prepararamos el almuerzo y que alimentaramos a las bebés. 

-¿Es en serio? Dios, no puede ser- corrió a donde estaban las bebés en su pequeña habitación cada una en su cunita, ambas dormidas plácidamente y Louis sólo podía pensar en que ojalá su padre las haya alimentado antes de irse al trabajo.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Su madre había muerto el día del parto de ambas gemelas, su cuerpo no pudo soportar un embarazo doble, lo que hizo que se complicara la cesárea y comenzara a desangrarse. Afortunadamente no permiten menores de edad ahí adentro, no sabria que hubiera pasado si él hubiera presenciado a su madre morir lentamente. Agitó su cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontró con sus dos hermanas sirviendo arroz en tres platos distintos y colocándolos en la pequeña mesa que tenían.

-Gracias chicas, en serio gracias. - sinceramente no tenía hambre, sólo quería entrar en su habitación y llorar como nunca, pero sólo se sentiría peor si les despreciaba la comida a sus hermanitas, así que comió lo más rápido que pudo con un gran nudo en el estómago. Apenas terminó a los cinco minutos, corrió a lavar los trastes y se fue a su habitación encerrandose con llave, les gritó a sus hermanas que por favor no lo llamarán al menos durante unas horas y se tiró en su cama a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No se dió cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir de la cocina. Se levantó corriendo y abrió la puerta de su habitación observando a su padre entrar a la casa tambaleandose, lo que sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

-¿Estás borracho?- silencio total - respondeme, ¿lo estás?

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - Louis casi comienza a llorar del asombro, su padre nunca le había hablado así en su vida. Si bien su padre no era un santo, tampoco los había maltrado ni les había gritado a menos que fuera necesario.

-¿Po-por qué me gritas? - lo que faltaba, empezar a tartamudear de nuevo

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no ves como estoy? Mejor cállate y ayúdame a sentarme carajo- Louis fue corriendo a ayudar a su padre, aún un poco sorprendido, pero era su padre y no podía hacer más nada. Lo sentó en el sofá beige que se encuentra junto a la puerta de entrada y se alejó rápidamente de él. 

-¿Qué más necesitas?

-Agua por favor- Louis corrió a buscar agua para dársela a su padre rápidamente. Luego de entregársela su padre le hizo un gesto para que se marchara y así hizo no sin antes preparar unos biberones para sus dos hermanitas e ir a su habitación. Primero alimentó a Daisy y luego a Phoebe, jugó con ellas unos 30 minutos hasta que se hicieron las nueve y tuvo que cenar.

Se dirigió a la cocina y su padre estaba dormido, preparó unos panes con mantequilla ya que no tenían más nada y llamó a sus hermanas para que fueran a comer. Las dejó comiendo ya que en lo que cocinaba el aprovechó de comer. 

Fue a su habitación e hizo su tarea de física, se distrajo varias veces en las que empezó a llorar, pero finalizó a eso de las 11. Se desvistió quedando en boxers y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir. 

-Necesito encontrar un trabajo- dijo para si mismo- A este paso nos quedaremos sin nada y no veo como mi padre pueda alimentar a 6 personas con su salario. Además pagar la colegiatura de ambas escuelas- comenzó a sobar su sien al sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza- pero ¿cómo obtendría un trabajo teniendo 15 años de edad? 

Recordó las palabras que le dijo su director temprano acerca de ser un puto o trabajar de prostituta, pero negó efusivamente con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar la escena y el sólo hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo en manos de todavía más hombres.

Comenzó a sentir nauseas de nuevo así que detuvo su línea de pensamientos, sí veían que vomitaba sabrían que algo estaba mal. Necesitaba respirar antes de que comenzara un ataque de pánico. En un intento por calmarse, por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

xxx

Harry estaba acostado en su cama preparándose para dormir cuando escucha su celular sonar en su mesita. Tomó el celular con ambas manos e hizo una mueca al ver que tenía un mensaje. Abrió whatsapp y habia un mensaje de un número desconocido. 

 

Número desconocido:

-Hola Harry, soy Hanzen, espero que aún te acuerdes de mi, porque yo si me acuerdo de ti.

Harry se sonrojó al leer el mensaje y agregó el número rápidamente, de la nada llegó otro mensaje.

Hanzen:

-Sé que estás leyendo, rulos, te gustaría que salieramos mañana a almorzar? ;);)

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír para si mismo y pegar su celular al pecho mientras gritaba internamente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que responder los mensajes y comenzó a escribir.

Harry:

-Hola Hanzen, claro que me acuerdo de ti c:  
-Si me gustaría comer contigo mañana, a que hora pasarías por mi?

Hanzen:

-Está listo a las 12 cariño, pasame tu dirección y nos vemos ahí mañana. 

Harry pasó su dirección antes de despedirse con unos emoji y volvió a colocar su teléfono en su mesita. Estaba asustado por la situación, nunca había salido con un chico, ¿estaria bien que lo hiciera?

Y con ese hilo de pensamientos, Harry quedó dormido al igual que el alma gemela que en otras calles tenía pero no sabía.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando Louis despertó al día siguiente lo primero que pensó fue en su madre, no tenía nada de tiempo de haber fallecido, era inevitable que pensara en ella cada segundo del día.  
Se propuso olvidar lo que pasó con su director ayer antes de que las palabras comenzaran a intercalar más profundo en su mente. Se puso de pie, se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó unas tostadas para todos y las sirvió en la mesa. Aún podía recordar las palabras que siempre le repetía su madre a diario: "el día que no esté, por favor, cuida de tus hermanas, tanto como lo haría yo, te amo cariño". 

Así que era inevitable que no hiciera caso a sus palabras, debía ser el hombre de ese lugar puesto a que su padre no parece tener los cojones suficientes como para siquiera levantarse temprano a hacer el desayuno. Aún seguía acostado en el sofá en la misma posición en que lo había dejado el día anterior.

Rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia la habitación de sus hermanas, las despertó agitándolas un poco a cada una para luego dirigirse hacia el cuarto de las gemelas y ver que aún seguían profundamente dormidas. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina y cuando llegó a ella vió que sólo era su padre sentándose y comenzando a comer sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Louis no era idiota, sabía las consecuencias de una resaca y aunque su padre se mereciera esas consecuencias, Louis sólo se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un medicamento para dolor de cabeza y colocó ambos objetos al lado del plato de su padre. Le dió una rápida mirada y se dispuso a sentarse para empezar a desayunar con la vista de sus dos hermanas saliendo de su habitación.

xxx

Harry despertó con el sonido de su madre llamándole para ir a desayunar. Y de la nada, todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior le llegó a la mente como una ola de imágenes, se sonrojó al recuerdo de que hoy tendría una "cita" con un chico y aún tenía que decirle a su familia, lo cual lo alteró un poco. Se levantó de su cama sonriendo divertido al ver su pijama de bob esponja y caminó a la cocina al volver a escuchar el grito de su madre.

-Buenos días Mami- dijo Harry luego de darle un sonoro beso a su madre en la mejilla

-Buenos días tesoro, ya tu padre y tu hermana se levantaron, vienen en un segundo.- Harry respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Su madre Anne solía sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, él junto a su hermana Gemma de 14 años a un lado y su padre Des, al otro.

Esperaron a que los restantes se sentaran en sus puestos para comenzar a comer. Harry se sentía algo nervioso pues faltaban 3 horas antes de que Hanzen fuera por él para ir a comer y aún no le había dicho a su familia. Carraspeó un poco y se dispuso a hablar.

-Emm, madre, necesito pedirte permiso para algo-

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?- si, su madre era un poco muy cariñosa con él. 

-Ho-hoy a las 12 un chico va a venir a buscarme ya que vamos a ir a almorzar-

-¿Un chico? ¿Van a encontrarse con gente allá? -le dijo su madre dando un bocado a su cereal

-¡Si!, es que me invitaron ya que dijeron que querían ser mis amigos y quería dejarme llevar un poco

-Hmm, bueno, está bien, pero te quiero aquí antes de las 6 querido-

-¡Gracias gracias mami!- Harry se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso a su madre antes de tomar su plato ya vacio y colocarlo en el lavavajillas para ir corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación y comenzar a hiperventilar de la emoción. Fue a su armario y comenzó a sacar conjunto tras conjunto antes de decidirse por unos jeans ajustados de color azul marino y una camisa de botones manga larga color blanco, sacó sus zapatos para ocasiones especiales, los cuales consistían en un par de skechers blancos y un bóxer color blanco para resaltar su trasero. 

Se dirigió al baño que compartía con su hermana Gemma, se desvistió apreciando su cuerpo en el espejo y luego se metió en la ducha. Uso un jabón liquido olor a fresa y un shampoo olor a lavanda. Al salir de la ducha se cepilló los dientes lo mejor que pudo y dio una gran sonrisa al espejo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación. Comenzó a vestirse y cuando terminó se echó su perfume de 212 VIP. Su teléfono emitió una vibración y fue corriendo hacia él. 

-¿En qué momento se hicieron las 11:50?

Hanzen:

-Hola pequeño, ya voy en camino a tu casa, espero que ya estés listo ;)

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo

Hanzen:

-Estoy entrando al vecindario, sal cariño.

Harry palideció al leer el segundo mensaje y se puso más nervioso que nunca, atribuía esos nervios al hecho de que nunca había salido sin su mejor amigo y menos con alguien mayor que él. Guardó su iPhone en su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Adiós- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Vio un auto corolla estacionado al frente de su casa y a Hanzen bajando el vidrio del asiento del copiloto. Harry caminó hacia allá después de dar un suspiro y entró al auto.

-Hola bebé- le dijo Hanzen antes de darle un beso lento en la mejilla. 

-Ho-Hola Hanzen- Harry puso su mejor sonrisa y maldijo para sí mismo el hecho de que volvió a tartamudear. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, a unos 10 minutos de aquí se encuentra uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, se llama Olive Garden, creo que debes conocerlo- Harry asintió- Bien, eso lo hace mejor- le dio un rápido guiño y arrancó el vehículo.

Fueron los 8 minutos más largos de su vida, hasta que por fin llegaron y Hanzen comenzó a aparcar el auto. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Hanzen ya se había bajado y había dado la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

-Sal cariño- Harry se sonrojó por ese gesto y salió rápidamente, dando un respingo cuando Hanzen cerró la puerta del auto y le tomó la mano. Harry se sacudió un poco incómodo por la idea pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Entraron al restaurante y unas que otras personas dirigieron su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los chicos, Harry intentó no llorar al sentirse observado. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, en unas de esas cabinas con muebles rojos en las que Harry sólo solía sentarse cuando iba con su familia. Hanzen se pegó al lado de Harry y éste no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco. Apareció un mesero y les entregó dos cartas antes de alejarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres comer cariño?- dijo Hanzen colocando su mejilla derecha en su mano mientras miraba a Harry.

-Hmm, creo que una lasaña estaría bien para mi.

-¿Si? - Hanzen colocó su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha de Harry. Llamó al mesero para pedir dos platos de lasaña y dos vasos de coca cola. - Cuéntame de ti Harry -Comenzó a mover sus nudillos arriba y abajo sobre el muslo de Harry.

-Emm- Harry se sentía un poco incómodo pero no podía negar que el que pusiera su mano tan cerca de su parte sensible le estaba gustando-  
Pues no hay mucho que contar. Tengo una hermana menor llamada Gemma, unos padres encantadores, no pude haber tenido padres mejores - dio un saltito cuando sintió un apretón en el muslo antes de seguir el movimiento anterior- he tenido dos novias, tengo un mejor amigo llamado Niall, y sinceramente no cambiaría mi vida por la de nadie más. 

\- Que lindo te ves cuando hablas así, tienes un brillo hermoso en tus ojos - Hanzen se acercó un poco a sus labios justo cuando el mesero apareció colocando su pedido en la mesa.

Se dispusieron a comer y siguieron hablando tanto del uno como del otro en el resto de la comida.

xxx

-Padre, ayer el director me dijo algo muy interesante - dijo sentándose al lado de su padre en el sofá.

\- Ah si ¿Qué? - dijo mientras encendía la televisión

\- Que tú y mi... mamá, no han pagado la colegiatura desde hace 5 meses atrás, ¿cómo es eso posible? - a pesar de que Louis solía ser algo ingenuo, era alguien que sabía bien como utilizar las palabras.

-Si ¿Y entonces? - se encogió de hombros al reclamo de su hijo mayor.

-¿Cómo qué y entonces?- alzó la voz - Pudieron haberme corrido de la escuela

-¿Pudieron? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? -ahora si le prestó atención su padre. Louis casi se pone a llorar con la mirada inquisitiva que le daba su padre y el miedo de lo que podría pasar si decía algo incorrecto.

-Pues porque... ayer el director me habló acerca del asunto y pues vine a casa rápidamente a buscar unos ahorros que tenía y le pagué de eso-dijo sin flaquear en su mentira.

-Ah- dijo poniendo su atención a la televisión de nuevo- entonces problema solucionado, ya es hora de que te comiences a hacer cargo de ti mismo y empieces a trabajar

-¿Trabajar? Tengo 15 putos años y...- fue interumpido por una bofetada proveniente de la mano de su progenitor. Colocó su mano en la ahora roja zona y empezó a llorar. Se levantó y corrió fuera de su hogar sin importar la ropa que tenía puesta. Se quería morir, ya no aguantaba más su cabeza y su alrededor. Corrió hacia el parque más lejano de su casa, a unos 15 minutos de donde vivía. Se sentó en un banquito y comenzó a respirar fuertemente con una mano agarrando fuertemente su pecho. Le estaba dando un jodido ataque de pánico y estaba sólo en ese maldito lugar.

"No podía detener su incesante llanto, perdió a su madre, fue prácticamente violado y su padre lo odia, ¿qué razones tendría para vivir?" - Comenzó a llenar su cabeza de malos pensamientos que sólo agravaban su estado. 

Se acostó en el banquito y comenzó a rasguñar sus piernas con su mano derecha mientras la otra reposaba en su frente, intentaba controlar su respiración pero el calor no ayudaba. Estiró sus brazos a ambos lados, tocando el suelo con la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lo mas profundo que podía. "Vamos Louis, tu puedes, por favor relájate" comenzó a calmarse diciéndose palabras tranquilizadora hasta que por fin dejó de hiperventilar. 

Colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago y se dispuso a ver el cielo, a las 3 de la tarde el sol escandilaba lo más que podía, aunque eso no le importaba a Louis en ese instante. Comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas y se sentó rápidamente al sentir que una persona se acercaba a él. Levantó la vista hacia la persona desconocida y comenzó a detallarlo. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello negro ceniza, ojos grises y músculos bien formados, vestía un traje tan negro como su hermoso cabello. Mentiría si dijera que era horrible, en realidad, era muy apuesto. Se sentó al lado de Louis en el banquito y quedaron en un silencio incómodo por unos 5 minutos hasta que por fin el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Hola

-Ho-hola

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Ahora si Louis dirigió su vista de nuevo al hombre y se sorprendió cuando este lo estaba mirando fijamente al rostro.

-Disculpe, pero me enseñaron a no hablar con extraños y menos decirles mi nombre- Louis se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero el hombre lo agarró de la mano y lo volvió a sentar.

-Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Garret, y no pude evitar venir hasta acá ya que llevo rato observando que te estaba dando un ataque de pánico. - Louis lo miró extrañado, y dejando de lado el hecho de que lo sostuvo con rudeza, el hombre no le daba mala espina.

-Hmm, pues, ya que usted me dijo su nombre... yo me llamó Louis, y si llevaba rato observándome ¿por qué no intento ayudarme?- Louis alzó una ceja

-Pues porque dudaba que la cercanía de un extraño pudiera hacer que te calmaras, creo que más bien te hubieras agitado más. - levantó tambien su ceja. 

-Pues si, tiene razón. ¿Qué necesita?

-Nada por los momentos, sólo me gusta ayudar a las personas cuando se sienten mal y creo que necesitas hablar en este momento.-dijo por fin relajándose un poco, provocando que Louis también bajara la guardia.

-No sé si sea buena idea contarle mi vida a un extraño, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, así pueda sentirme un poco mejor.-pensó Louis. Aclaró su garganta y se dignó a contar lo que ha estado ocurriéndole desde la muerte de su madre, sin siquiera omitir su casi-violación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy a publicar cada martes y sábado, tengo varios capítulos listos así que lo más probable es que no me atrase


	5. Capítulo 5

Louis había terminado de contar todo, tenía lágrimas corriendo por todo su tierno rostro y la garganta le dolía tanto que pensaba que podría desgarrarse si seguía llorando. 

-Hey hey Louis, está bien, deja de llorar por favor- dijo Garret mientras quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Louis. Éste se sobresaltó al mero recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace apenas un día y no pudo evitar sentirse mucho peor. -Creo que sé como podría ayudarte pequeño. -se alejó de Louis sin dejar de observarlo, con una mirada burlona en su rostro que Louis no llegó a percibir.

-¿C-cómo?- sopló su nariz hacia adentro y detuvo su llanto para mirar al imponente hombre a su lado.

-Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte

-¿Trabajo? Pero si soy menor de edad, apenas tengo 15 años, aunque cumplo los 16 en unos diez días. - dijo dando un detalle del que luego se arrepintió. El hombre festejó en su interior sin hacer ni una mueca visible en su rostro.

-Pues en este trabajo no importa la edad que tengas querido- sonrió de lado- cualquier persona puede hacerlo, sólo es necesario que le pongas algo de empeño y es suficiente.

-¿Qué trabajo?- dijo Louis sintiéndose algo pequeño. El hombre quitó su sonrisa y se puso de pie.

\- No creo que estés preparado en este momento para saberlo, cuando lo estés, te lo diré. Pero créeme que te iría muy bien en el. - dijo dándole una mirada al cuerpo de Louis.

-¿Pero por qué no me dice ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que sabrá cuando esté listo?- Louis se puso también de pie, quedando frente al hombre, dandose cuenta de que aquel hombre le llevaba un poco más de una cabeza de altura.

-Pues, cuando sientas que ya no puedes más con ese peso, y de verdad estés desesperado, ven a este parque, no importa la hora que sea, yo vendré. Te lo contaré, y créeme que cuando lo sepas no dirás que no. -guiñó un ojo hacia Louis y se fue caminando del lugar, subiéndose en un auto que lo esperaba afuera que si Louis no se equivocaba, era un Ferrari.

\- No se ve como un mal tipo, al contrario, se nota que tiene dinero, supongo que ese trabajo debe ser muy bueno.- pensó. 

Louis comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su casa cuando se dió cuenta de que ya había empezado a oscurecer.

xx

-Y bien Harry- dijo Hanzen, ya habían terminado de comer y estaba en el auto del mayor. - ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Podríamos ver unas películas

-Pues me gustaría pero mi madre me dijo que lo máximo que podría estar afuera eran las 6 y y ya son las 6:10.

-Oh vamos Harry, yo podría hablar con tu madre y tal vez te dejaría quedarte hasta más tarde, o mejor aún, quedarte durmiendo en mi casa- sonrió de lado provocando un escalofrío estimulante en Harry.

-Y-yo no creo que...- fue interrumpido

\- Vamos, ya eres un chico grande, tienes 16 años, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?. Mejor pasame el número de tu madre y yo hablo con ella

Harry suspiró- Está bien, pero mejor hablale de mi celular- sacó su teléfono y tecleó el teléfono de su madre y empezó a sonar. Pasó su celular a Hanzen y éste lo tomó con una mirada burlona.

-¿Si Harry? ¿Por qué no has llegado?- comenzó a regañar su madre por su celular.

-Buenas noches señora Styles, mi nombre es Hanzen y soy amigo de Harry. Disculpe que la moleste e interrumpa, pero es que la reunión se extendió y nos dirigimos a mi casa a ver unas películas y quería preguntarle si Harry podría venir y...- Harry dejó de escuchar a partir de ahí, se concentró solamente en los labios de Hanzen moviéndose mientras este hablaba. Harry tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo a llenar su mente de un torbellino de ideas acerca de que no estaba bien que pensara esas cosas y mucho menos le pareciera tan atractivo un chico. Comenzó a creer que sería mejor decirle a Hanzen que lo dejara en su casa pues tenía que pensar, pero cuando iba a articular una palabra Hanzen ya le estaba entregando su celular.

\- Dijo que si- Harry tomó su teléfono 

-¿Qué si qué?

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder pues no podía creer que su madre le hubiera dado permiso para eso.- Claro que tengo que llevarte mañana antes de las 12 a tu casa o nos sacará la cabeza a ambos - comenzó a reír. Harry seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo Hanzen aparcando su coche frente a su casa.-Mis padres no están así que vamos a estar solos- colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Harry y dio un apretón.

Salieron del auto al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la entrada, no sin antes Hanzen haber tomado a Harry de la mano, otra vez. Abrió la puerta y Harry quedó boquiabierto al ver la gran casa que tenía la familia de Hanzen. Su casa era hermosa pero esta sin duda le ganaba. La sala tenia un techo tan alto que se podía ver el pasillo de arriba desde donde se encontraban. El techo tenía luces incrustadas, había incluso una chimenea frente a los dos sofás blancos que se encontraban en el centro de la casa. Al otro lado había un umbral que según Harry se dirigía a la cocina.

Siguieron avanzando y Hanzen lo llevó a pasar por este umbral. Y si, en definitiva la cocina era hermosa, todo se veía tan moderno y había un gran mesón en el centro de ésta. 

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Emm, si, agua por favor.

-Está bien- Hanzen comenzó a servir agua en dos vasos y le entregó uno a Harry, quien se encontraba de pie en medio de la cocina. Le entregó el vaso y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, le había dado un beso en los labios.

-¿Qu-Qué fue eso?- se exaltó Harry

-Un beso, tranquilizate- Hanzen tomó a Harry de la cintura con su brazo libre y salieron de la cocina. Comenzó a dirigir a Harry escaleras arriba, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el agarre en su cintura pero no prestó atención. Cuando llegaron arriba vio 2 puertas, una suponiendo era el cuarto de Hanzen y la otra de sus padres. Entraron a la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda del pasillo y entraron en la habitación de Hanzen, era algo grande, tenía una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, un sofá delante de ésta con un televisor frente al sofá. Habían 2 puertas, una supuso era el closet y la otra el baño.

-Pasa Harry, no voy a comerte, aún. - Susurró eso último así que Harry no pudo escucharlo. Hanzen lo sentó en el sofá y tomó su vaso y el suyo dejándolos en el suelo. Comenzó a ver a Harry de arriba hacia abajo hasta el punto en que Harry comenzó a removerse inquieto.

-¿Vamos a ver las películas? - preguntó un inocente Harry.

-Oh no, creo que podemos hacer algo mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo que...? -las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir los labios de Hanzen sobre los suyos. Harry comenzó a seguirle el beso con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba sorprendido. Hanzen mordió su labio inferior provocando que saliera un pequeño gemido de la boca de Harry. Hanzen sonrió y siguió besándolo con ímpetu hasta que lo tenía acostado debajo de él en el sofá. Harry estaba tan ensimismado en el beso que no se dió cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Vaya que besas bien niño- dijo Hanzen apoyándose en sus manos ya por completo encima de Harry ubicado entre sus piernas. Harry quería intentar cerrarlas pero el cuerpo de Hanzen sobre el suyo no se lo permitía.

-Gra-gracias, pero yo no soy gay. -Harry intentó empujarlo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Hanzen. 

-Hey pequeño calmate- Hanzen tomó una de sus manos colocándola por detrás de su cabeza. -Solo disfruta ¿Si? Eso de si eres gay o no lo veremos luego. - Cuando terminó de hablar posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry dando pequeños besos, a lo que Harry terminó estirando más el cuello para darle más espacio.

-Así me gusta- sonrió Hanzen socarronamente y siguió besando y chupando a través de su cuello. Soltó la mano de Harry y comenzó a meter las suyas propias debajo de su camisa. Harry se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos en sus pezones pero soltó un gemido al sentir como Hanzen los pellizcaba suavemente. 

-Ngh- gimió Harry

\- No te detengas cariño, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre - Susurró en su oído provocándole un escalofrío a Harry. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a trazar un camino con su lengua desde ahí hasta sus claviculas. Sacó las manos y comenzó a levantar la camisa de Harry dándole a entender que quería sacarsela. Harry asintió nervioso pero dejándose hacer.

Hanzen comenzó a desabotonar botón por botón sin dejar de dejar pequeños besos por su cuello. Cuando logró quitarla por completo observó a Harry debajo suyo, con sus pupilas dilatadas y con sus labios rojos de tanto morderselos. Comenzó a besar su pecho, colocó su lengua en cada pezón y los chupo sacándole varios gemidos a Harry en el proceso. Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Harry hasta bajárselo junto a sus boxers y quitárselos al fin. Harry estaba por completo desnudo y a su merced, provocando que su erección comenzara a doler. Desabotonó también sus pantalones y los bajó hasta sus rodillas, estaba desesperado por hundirse en él. Abrió más las piernas de Harry y comenzó a introducir su dedo índice, Harry se removió pero no hizo ningún sonido, Hanzen introdujo otro dedo provocando que Harry soltara un gemido.

Hanzen sonrió y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera y cuando sintió que fue suficiente, sacó un envase con lubricante que se encontraba debajo del mueble. Vertió un poco en su pene hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente mojado y comenzó a introducirse dentro de Harry. Harry comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas pero no sabía si era por el dolor físico que sentía, o porque de verdad se estaba sintiendo bien. Cuando Hanzen entró por completo empezó a moverse sin importar si Harry estaba listo o no. Comenzó con estocadas lentas a las que Harry comenzó a responder con varios gemidos diciendo cosas irreconocibles, y luego pasaron a ser rápidas y fuertes.

-Aah-aah Han-Hanzen Dios- comenzó a gemir ahora si fuertemente. Hanzen comenzó a besarle el cuello y arremetió más duro contra Harry. Cuando se sintió cerca empezó a masturbar a Harry pues no quería llegar primero. Comenzó a mover el pene de Harry con rapidez, provocando que Harry se viniera con un sonoro gemido que tuvo que acallar metiendo su lengua en su boca. Inmediatamente después el también se vino dentro de Harry, percatándose en que ni siquiera había usado un condón.

Salió de el lentamente y empezó a subir sus pantalones metiendo su pene entre ellos. Observo su semen escurriendo del culo de Harry y rió ante la imagen. Harry al ver a Hanzen reírse se asustó un poco, pues pensó que había estado mal, y empeoró cuando Hanzen se levantó y fue al baño, callando sus pensamientos cuando lo vio volver con unas servilletas en sus manos. 

-Toma, limpiate- se las dio a Harry en su mano y tomó un cigarro de su mesita de noche saliendo al balcón para fumarselo.

Harry comenzó a limpiarse con lágrimas en los ojos, pues el ni siquiera se había imaginado que su primera vez sería con un hombre y que mucho menos este lo iba a dejar sólo después del acto. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó sintiendo un horrible dolor en su trasero, pero necesitaba vestirse lo más rápido que pudiera para sentirse menos avergonzado. Tomó toda su ropa y se empezó a vestir rápidamente antes de tirarse en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación y quedarse profundamente dormido en ella.

xx


	6. Capítulo 6

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose un poco adolorido, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Comenzó a rebuscar en la cama con su brazo izquierdo pero no sintió ningún cuerpo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y en efecto no había nadie. Dió un largo suspiro y se puso de pie para ir en busca de Hanzen. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pudo sentir el olor de comida llegando a sus fosas nasales. Al ingresar a la cocina vió que ahí se encontraba Hanzen sirviendo huevos revueltos en dos platos diferentes sin percatarse de su presencia en el lugar.

Harry carraspeó riendo cuando Hanzen casi cae al girarse para verlo.

-Hola pequeño, que bueno que despiertas, son casi las 11 de la mañana y necesito que desayunes para poder llevarte a casa. - dijo colocando ambos platos en el mesón que ahí se encontraba, sentándose.

Harry tomó asiento a un lado de Hanzen y comenzó a comer a un ritmo rápido al igual que Hanzen.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cómo estuve anoche?

-Pues bien querido, ¿por qué? ¿acaso era tu primera vez?- Harry se sonrojó ante tal pregunta negando efusivamente pues no quería quedar en ridículo aunque así fuera.

\- No, por nada, sólo quería saber si estuve bien, es todo. ¿Ya nos vamos? - dijo bajando sus cubiertos pues ya había acabado.

-Dios si, ¿cómo puedes comer tan rápido?- Hanzen le miró asombrado a lo que Harry respondió encogiendose de hombros.

Ambos se pusieron de pie a la vez y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el auto de Hanzen. Esta vez no le abrió la puerta así que simplemente se introdujo en el. Apenas estuvieron ambos adentro, Hanzen encendió el auto y arrancó. Estaba a unos 12 minutos de su casa así que solamente se dedicó a escuchar la radio que comenzó a sonar sin que ninguno de los dos la tocara. "Tal vez es el destino leyendo la situacion- pensó Harry.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa esperó a que Hanzen le diera un beso, beso que nunca llegó. Se bajó rápidamente del automóvil sin despedirse y entró agresivamente a su casa. Era domingo así que lo más probable es que sus padres y su hermana hubieran ido a la playa, era algo así como una tradición. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en su cama para seguir durmiendo, sentía que todo iba a cambiar, pero no sabía si a bien o a mal.

xx

Louis había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela pensando en cuál puede ser ese trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo. "Puede ser trabajar en un supermercado rellenando bolsas" -pensó. Siendo automáticamente descartado puesto que debe ser un trabajo que dé bastante dinero debido a la manera en la que se encontraba vestido el Sr.Garret. Así duró pensando hasta las 2 am que por fin cayó dormido. 

Al siguiente día despertó con un mensaje de Zayn en su inbox -pues sí, no tenía whatsapp ya que su teléfono era de aquellos que apenas servían para llamar y mandar mensajes-. 

Zayn:

-Hola Lucho, deberíamos salir hoy, tal vez así logres despejar la mente, necesito sacarte de ese hoyo al que llamas casa. Llámame cuando leas este mensaje xx.

Rió al leer el apodo "Lucho" que Zayn usaba solamente para hacerlo sonreír, y siempre lo lograba afortunadamente. Negó aún con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a marcar cuando escuchó un llanto provenir de una de sus dos hermanitas. Giró los ojos y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de las gemelas. Eran las 12 del mediodía y lo más probable es que nadie se haya preocupado por alimentarlas. Apenas tenía un par de días en esto y ya se estaba hartando.

Abrió la puerta y en efecto, Phoebe y Daisy estaban llorando al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a Daisy para sacarla de su cuna y luego a Phoebe para hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a mecerlas entre sus brazos para calmarlas un poco y así le den tiempo de preparar sus biberones. Se quedaron calladas y chupandose sus pulgares dejando a Louis enternecido ante la vista. Sonrió para sus adentros y las colocó a cada una en su cuna.

Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar sus biberones. Ni se pregunten como es que sabía preparar uno, porque ni el mismo sabía de donde lo había aprendido, supone que es instinto. Diez minutos después y con dos biberones en mano se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de las dos menores y les dió su biberón a cada una. Salió luego de una hora de haberlas alimentado y haberle sacado los gases a ambas, cayendo en cuenta de que ni siquiera había desayunado y no había escuchado ni un solo ruido del resto de su familia. 

Se asomó en todos los cuartos de la casa y no había nadie en ella. Se extrañó pues siempre solían salir juntos a donde fuera, pero simplemente ignoró esos pensamientos y fue a hacerse un poco de comida. Al abrir el refrigerador se dió cuenta de que sólo le habían dejado una manzana para desayunar, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pues odiaba sentirse desplazado. La agarró y comenzó a comerla. 

Se fue a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente con la idea de ir al mercado y comprar algo de comida con el dinero que él en realidad tenía, no todo lo que le había dicho a su padre había sido mentira. Se colocó un suéter gris, unos jeans blancos y los mismos zapatos de siempre. Tomó su dinero de un bolsito contando con que sólo le quedaban 30$.

Salió de la casa no sin antes cerciorarse de que sus hermanitas estaban dormidas y fue rápidamente al supermercado más cercano. Era un vecindario pequeño y práctico pues todo estaba relativamente cerca. Al entrar comenzó a escoger comida, tomó unos panes, harina, huevos y unas que otras legumbres. Pagó con sólo 2$ de vuelto y se dirigió a su casa de nuevo. Vió al mismo chico de cabello rizado que había visto hace unos dias en su instituto dando vueltas por las calles, era un chico muy lindo a decir verdad, lástima que era hetero, o eso le habían dicho.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a su hogar. Siempre se había considerado gay y nunca tuvo un problema con aceptarlo, su madre solía ser muy liberal y a su padre no le importaba con quien estuviera. Llegó a su casa siendo casi las 3 y comenzó a guardar todo en el refrigerador. Calentó la leche de los biberones que había sobrado temprano y fue a alimentar a sus hermanitas de nuevo. 

Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación de su hermanas, escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta y a sus dos hermanas charlando efusivamente con su padre quien se encontraba riendo. Cuando se encontró con ellos en la sala-comedor, quedaron en completo silencio hasta que fue Louis quien habló primero.

-Hola...-silencio- compré algo de comida por si les interesaba saber. La nevera estaba vacía- puso sus brazos en jarra- tuve que comprarlo con lo que me sobraba de mis ahorros ya que no tenemos nada de dinero. Se te agradece padre que le pongas más empeño a tu trabajo ya que no podemos vivir del aire...- 

-¡Cállate Louis! Mierda, ¿es que sólo sabes abrir tu puta boca para reclamar al igual que hacía tu madre? - se acercó amenazadoramente a Louis - Si tanto quieres un puto dinero, ¡Trabaja tú! - le dió un empujón a Louis y fue al refrigerador para sacar la comida que Louis había comprado. 

Louis no sabía si se sentía más dolido por el terrible comentario que hizo hacia su madre, o por la violencia que estaba teniendo con él últimamente. Dirigió su vista hacia sus hermanas que por la expresión que tenían, no querían acercarse a ninguno de los dos. Louis simplemente negó y se fue a su habitación de nuevo, para pasar el resto del día encerrado como se estaba a acostumbrando a hacer.

Cuando ya estuvo acostado en su cama recordó el mensaje que le había mandado Zayn temprano. 

-Mierda- dijo para sí mismo

Tomó su teléfono para responderle rápidamente y disculparse.

Louis:

Hola zayn, disculpa no haberte respondido temprano, ha sido un día muy ocupado y no tuve el chance de llamarte. Si quieres podemos hablar mañana luego de clases ;) xx

Luego de enviar el mensaje comenzó a pensar nuevamente en la propuesta que le había hecho Garret hace un día. A su padre no le iban a pagar sino hasta el último día de diciembre, y lo peor del caso es que era un mísero sueldo. Apenas si le pagaban 500$ al mes. No podía quejarse, su padre trabajaba en una pequeña tienda arreglando los pasillos. Pero aún así no era suficiente para pagar sus gastos mensuales. Solamente entre las 3 matrículas se consumían esos 500$. Además de que la comida que había comprado apenas si alcanzaría hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Se estaba acabando la leche para las bebés y no podía dejarlas sin comer. Necesitaba hacer algo ya que al parecer su padre no iba a hacer nada.

Y en ese momento Louis, con lágrimas en los ojos y al borde del sueño, con sus manitas agarrando fuertemente la frazada que tenia encima, cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida... Se había decidido a aceptar la propuesta, sin importar lo que fuera, todo por el bien de su familia.

xxx


	7. Capítulo 7

Ocho días habían pasado desde entonces, ocho días desde que Louis tomó la peor decisión de su vida, sólo que aún no lo sabía, y mucho menos lo pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, al lado de su amigo Zayn, rehuyendole a cualquier mínimo avistamiento que pueda tener con el Director Cowell. Le había agarrado un miedo tremendo al sólo hecho de que pudiera estar cerca de él en el mismo edificio. Por supuesto no había hablado del tema, salvo a aquel hombre desconocido de quien no había vuelto a saber. Louis había tomado la decisión pero no había tenido oportunidad de ir al parque debido a la ahora vida ocupada que llevaba. Su padre cada día empeoraba, y lo peor del caso es que la situación iba para mal sólo con Louis y las nuevas integrantes de la familia.

Con Lottie y Felicite todo iba de maravillas, reía con ellas y nunca les faltaba el respeto ni les gritaba, no es como que las llevara a comer pizza todos los días porque hasta él entendía que no tenían dinero ni para esos gustos. 

El único que se preocupaba por la alimentación de las gemelas era él, una que otra vez veía a sus hermanas dándoles de comer, pero eso sólo pasaba cuando lloraban o cuando Louis les decía que tenían que hacerlo porque estaba muy estresado estudiando o simplemente llorando. Hoy se había acabado en la mañana el pequeño mercado que había hecho hace una semana y no sabía que hacer, estaba más que dispuesto a verse con Garret hoy e incluso si aceptaba, pedirle un adelanto, no se veía como una mala persona en lo absoluto. 

-Hey Louis, reacciona joder- escuchó a Zayn decirle a un lado zarandeándolo.

-Mierda Zayn ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo quitando sus manos de encima, si bien tenían la misma edad, Zayn era unos centímetros más alto que él y a veces se sentía intimidado por esa razón.

-¿Qué mierda dices? Tengo más de 10 minutos hablándote y no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho - se cruzó de brazos

-Lo lamento Zayn ¿Si? - ya comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva - no es mi culpa que esté asi, simplemente yo...- Zayn lo interrumpió 

-Si Louis blabla, ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero no me has dicho lo que quiero saber. El lunes que salimos me dijiste que un señor te ofreció un trabajo, ¿qué pasó con eso por fin? ¿Te lo dió?

\- No Zayn- Restregó su mano por su rostro- ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de darle mi respuesta. Necesito buscar un tiempo libre.

\- Pues deberías darte prisa, la situación no va a mejorar, y aunque odio que tengas que pasar por esa mierda tu sólo, no es algo que puedas cambiar - Zayn colocó sus manos en los hombros de Louis y le dió un abrazo. Al instante se comenzaron a escuchar silbidos alrededor y un montón de personas diciéndoles cualquier tipo de comentario innecesario.

\- Ya Zayn está bien, te quiero, pero vamos al aula por favor, no necesito más retrasos - dijo quitándose a Zayn de encima y sonriendole amablemente.

-Vaya que eres adorable Lou- dijo Zayn antes de apretarle la nariz a Louis y salir corriendo. Louis solamente giró los ojos y salió corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo.

xx

Para Harry había sido la semana más tediosa de su vida. Se sentía usado. Hanzen no le había hablado desde la mañana en que lo dejó en su casa y siempre que intentaba contactarlo le cortaba las llamadas. Quería hablar con Zayn, tal vez él sabía que habría sucedido, pero jamás en su vida le había dirigido la palabra ¿qué pensaría si la primera vez que le habla es para preguntarle acerca del chico con quien tal vez está saliendo? o al menos eso pensaba Harry debido a la situación comprometedora en la que los encontró. Suspiró frustrado y se dirigió justamente al aula donde toda esa mierda había empezado.

Harry ya ni siquiera se sentía la misma persona, sentía una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar cada vez que pensaba en lo que hizo el fin de semana. Sin duda el fin de semana más desastroso de su vida. Se arrepentía horriblemente de lo que había hecho. Él ni siquiera era homosexual, ¿cómo tan siquiera pudo haber creído que disfrutó el sexo que tuvo? -Mierda y más mierda- pensó. 

Cuando se detuvo frente a su salón de clases no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que ocurría a sus espaldas, uno de los que hablaba era Zayn, pero la otra voz no la reconocía. Le carcomían las ganas de dirigirle la palabra pero no, no podía dejarse caer tan bajo. Suspiró cabizbajo y entró dejando atrás a su destino.

Tomó asiento al frente como era costumbre, a veces le desesperaba siempre estar atento a las clases y nunca poder tomarse un respiro, se sentía asfixiado con toda esa mierda. No le había contado a nadie de lo que había sucedido y del sólo imaginarselo le dan ganas de llorar porque es algo que ni siquiera él mismo comprende. No había vuelto a hablar con Niall desde hace unos dias ya que esté le reclamó la manera tan tosca en que lo había tratado.

Pero es que, vamos, Harry simplemente tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza acerca de si le gustan los penes o no, como para que un pene andante se le quiera montar encima cada segundo del día, y por tal, Harry le había dado un empujón tan fuerte a Niall que casi cae en el suelo. Aunque siendo Niall, él también habría reaccionado igual de molesto consigo mismo.

-Necesito pedirle perdón-pensó 

-Muy bien alumnos - dijo el profesor Liam entrando al aula- coloquen los trabajos del movimiento rectilineo uniforme que les mandé el viernes en mi escritorio por favor. 

-¿Qué trabajo? - preguntó Harry en un tono de voz apenas perceptible pues no quería que más nadie se enterara de su a veces inexperta cabeza.

-¿Cómo qué "qué trabajo"? ¿Qué sucede contigo Harry? - dijo Liam dándole una mirada desaprobatoria - no creas que no me di cuenta de la pelea que tuvieron la semana pasada tú y tu amigo. No te conozco así, usualmente sueles evitar este tipo de problemas.

-Profesor discúlpeme, en serio últimamente mi cabeza no da para nada, ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está pasando. - sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, estaba a tan sólo segundos de ponerse a llorar en pleno salón de clases. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Liam, quien rápidamente acercó a Harry a él y le dio un abrazo y apoyo la cabeza de Harry en su hombro. No es normal ver ese tipo de comportamientos entre un alumno y un profesor, pero incluso Liam sabe reconocer cuando algo no va del todo bien.

-¿No has pensado ir con un psicólogo? ¿Alguien que pueda orientarte y ayudarte? - Harry negó y se colocó derecho frente a Liam. Harry era bastante alto para su edad, era apenas unos centímetros más pequeño que Liam.- Deberías, en serio te lo recomiendo. Es más, toma esto- Harry vió como Liam se inclinaba a su maletín y sacaba una especie de tarjeta.

-¿Qué es?

-Una tarjeta con el número y correo de una psicóloga con la que voy a comenzar a verme dentro de poco. Ya tengo su número así que puedes quedártela- le entregó la tarjeta a Harry- en serio deberías ir, y por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto ¿sí? - Liam le guiñó el ojo a lo que Harry respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue a tomar asiento.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que un pelinegro había observado todo lo que había ocurrido fijamente desde el exterior del aula, especialmente, al atento profesor.


	8. Capítulo 8.1

Ya era 24 de diciembre, lo que significaba que era el cumpleaños de Louis y uno de los días más esperados del año: Navidad. Louis solía amar esos días cuando aún su madre vivía ya que solía darle doble regalo, solía ser muy consentido por su madre y su relación era realmente buena, pero el Louis actual sabe que eso no volverá a ocurrir. No habrán más festejos, más regalos ni más reuniones familiares significativas.

Todo estaba a punto de convertirse en un caos y Louis lo presentía, sabía que ese día no iba a ser como esperaba, aunque sinceramente tampoco tenía muchas expectativas.

-¡Lucho despierta! - escuchó Louis al mismo tiempo en el que sentía un gran peso encima caai arrebatandole la respiración. Zayn había comenzado a brincar sobre Louis con el único fin de ser el primero en felicitarlo, era como una tradición para ellos.

-Quítate de encima idiota - comenzó a removerse Louis debajo de Zayn, quedando como consecuencia en una posición en la cual si Zayn no fuera su mejor amigo, se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas. Louis había terminado boca arriba con Zayn encima de su regazo sonriéndole picaramente. Louis sabía claramente que su mejor amigo era bastante bien parecido, y que tal vez, si a Zayn no le gustara que se la metieran -igual que a él-, podrían haber sido algo en algún momento de su vida.

Louis abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que el rostro de Zayn se iba acercando a él, y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera, Zayn ya había estampado sus labios contra los suyos propios. La finalidad de Zayn era sorprender a Louis con ese beso y luego reírse de la adorable expresión que seguramente Louis tendría, pero lo que no esperaba es que Louis empezara a corresponderle el beso. Comenzó como un roce entre labios, algo sencillo y sin segundas intenciones, pero Louis no pudo evitar lloriquear un poco cuando sintió la lengua de Zayn queriendo abrirse paso entre sus labios, así que se dejó hacer. Abrió sus labios lentamente y comenzó a sentir la lengua de Zayn explorando la suya, Louis chupaba su lengua y mordía su labio en cada oportunidad que tenía. Ambos soltaban pequeños gimoteos en medio del beso, hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de agarrar aire y Zayn se separó lentamente de Louis.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño- dijo Zayn cuando se había reincorporado por completo. Louis respondió con una sonrisa y un rodamiento de ojos para disponerse a quitar a Zayn de encima suyo.

-Idiota - empujó a Zayn sobre la cama y se fue directo al baño. Necesitaba llegar pronto a su casa, le desesperaba no saber absolutamente nada de su familia. Había intentado llamar varias veces anoche a su casa pero no sabía si es que no querían responderle o su teléfono ancestral había llegado al final de su larga vida.

Comenzó a desvestirse para finalmente entrar en la ducha. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía de algún modo relajado. De verdad tener una persona como Zayn en la vida de Louis era una de las mejores cosas que la vida pudo haber preparado para él. Si no hubiera sido por su sola presencia, tal vez Louis ya hubiera recurrido al suicidio, pero el sólo hecho de saber que todavía existía alguien que lo quería y respetaba le hacía sentir pleno. Con ese hilo de pensamientos Louis ya se había enjuagado el cabello y cuando se disponía a enjabonarse se dió cuenta de la erección que tenía, la cual seguramente fue provocada por aquel fogoso beso que había compartido con su mejor amigo minutos atrás. Con un encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro, Louis comenzó a pasar su mano alrededor de toda su extensión, jugando a veces con sus testículos para luego subir a la cabeza y dar pequeños círculos con su pulgar. 

Louis era una persona muy sensible, y pequeños movimientos como aquellos lograban sacarle varios gemidos, Louis mordía fuertemente su labio esperando a que nadie lo escuchara. Finalmente luego de tanta estimulación se vino sobre la palma de su mano, dando pequeños espasmos cuando buscaba extender su orgasmo. Se limpió y enjabonó para salir de la ducha y dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación con una toalla enrollada en su pequeña cintura. 

Zayn aún se encontraba recostado en la cama sólo que ahora estaba haciendo algo con el celular.

\- Zayn préstame ropa, ayer vinimos directamente de la escuela y no traje absolutamente nada. - dijo Louis y sin esperar ninguna confirmación por parte de Zayn empezó a rebuscar. Sacó unos jeans negros y un suéter azul celeste, obviamente sin bóxer ya que existía un límite de lo que podían o no compartirse. 

Se vistió en la habitación sin importarle si Zayn lo estaba viendo o no, aunque lo más probable es que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Cuando estuvo finalmente vestido se dirigió hasta el baño para volver a colgar la toalla en su sitio y cuando se giró para ir a la habitación de nuevo se sorprendió a ver a Zayn en la puerta mirándolo fijamente.

-Pedazo de mierda me asustaste-dijo Louis con una mano sobre su pecho respirando rápidamente.

-Apurate, mi madre tiene media hora esperando por nosotros para desayunar.- dijo saliendo del baño haciendo su camino hasta la cocina con un pequeño Louis pisándole los talones y reclamándole que era su culpa por haberlo besado. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, ambos saludaron a todos los presentes, los cuales eran la madre, el padre y la hermana menor por dos años de Zayn. 

Se sentaron todos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer con un gran silencio rodeándolos. Louis nunca lograba entender porqué las personas eran tan calladas al momento de la comida.

Finalmente después de 20 minutos de silencio incómodo, ya todos estaban poniéndose de pie para lavar los trastes que a cada quien le correspondían. La madre de Zayn era una mujer bastante firme, así que dejaba siempre en claro que todos debían hacerse cargo de la limpieza en su hogar. Y Louis también compartía ese pensamiento.

Luego de que todo estuviera limpio, Louis se despidió de todos e hizo su rumbo hasta su "hogar" con las palabras de Zayn en su mente -te amo pequeño idiota, feliz cumpleaños y recuerda que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites-

Esa había sido, tal vez, una mañana que realmente agradecía. Diez minutos después de andar a pie y con el reloj de su celular marcando las doce del mediodía, finalmente Louis había llegado a su casa, no hacia falta decir que nadie salió a verlo apenas entró, sino supiera que alguien tenía que estar en casa al pendiente de las gemelas, pensaría que estaba sólo. 

Caminó hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas sobre la cama, tal vez ese era el día en que debía avisarle al Sr Garret que si quería aceptar el trabajo, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?. Louis escuchó que sus pequeñas hermanas comenzaban a llorar y se encaminó corriendo hasta su habitación, para encontrarse con su padre intentando alimentar a Phoebe que se encontraba en sus brazos, y una pequeña Daisy se encontraba llorando en su cuna.

-¿Qué haces papá? ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? - dije tomando a Daisy entre mis brazos y tomando el biberón que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita al lado de donde estaba mi padre sentado. 

-Intentando alimentar a estos pequeños demonios, pero nunca fui bueno para esta mierda. Ambas se encuentran en casa de una amiga de Lottie, llamada Yema, Quema, no sé - Louis giró los ojos a su padre y comenzó a alimentar a la bebé. Si seguía rodando los ojos de ese modo se iba a quedar bizco.

Louis intentó no demostrar lo triste que se sentía debido a que no había recibido ninguna felicitación por parte de su familia, ni por el hecho de que en la sala de estar se encontraba un mini-árbol de Navidad que de seguro habrán armado en su ausencia. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por parte de su padre de intentar hacer que Phoebe tomara su leche, se levantó y la puso en la cuna. 

-Encárgate tú Louis, yo no puedo con ésta mierda.-iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo cuando Louis empezó a hablar. 

-¿Por qué yo? esta ni siquiera es mi jodida responsabilidad- había comenzado a llorar y ni siquiera lo había notado- yo debería estar con mis amigos pasando un grandioso día, no aquí alimentando a mis hermanas, deberías encargate tú, que eres su padre, pero de seguro vas a salir a tirarte a una zo...-se detuvo, su padre había tomado a Daisy y le había metido un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, no sé extrañaría si le hubiera sacado un diente con ese golpe, incluso prefería las bofetadas.

-Escuchame bien pequeño estúpido, vas a encargarte de ellas ¡Porque yo lo digo!- su padre había comenzado a gritarle, su cara estaba toda roja y Louis comenzó a temblar ante el miedo de que su padre lo volviera a golpear. - si yo quiero ir y acostarme con quien se me crucé en el camino ¡es mi puto problema! ¿Entendiste bien carajo?- su padre se había puesto justo delante de él, y hasta ese momento Louis se dió cuenta de que su padre estaba sumamente borracho, se tambaleaba en sus pies y algunas palabras chocaban entre ellas, pero aún así, se veía más intimidante que de costumbre.

Louis soltaba lágrima tras lágrima y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza cuando escuchó a sus pequeñas hermanas llorar debido a los gritos de su padre. Daisy se estaba removiendo en los brazos de su padre y casi se cae de sus brazos cuando se la entregó agresivamente. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe a lo que luego Louis escuchó la puerta de entrada también ser aventada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepárense para el drama, queda poco del primer arco.


	9. Capítulo 8.2

Advertencia: sexo sin consentimiento (violación), palabras fuertes y ofensivas.

Éstas rayitas (---), señalaran el inicio y final del sexo.

 

Horas habían pasado y su padre aún no volvía, presentía que sus hermanas tampoco iban a volver el día de hoy. Había logrado acallar el llanto de sus hermanas, más no el suyo. Tuvo que salirse de la habitación ya que no quería despertar a las que finalmente lograron calmarse y dormirse. Su estómago gruñía desesperadamente pidiendo alimento, y ya era la cuarta vez que Louis abría el refrigerador esperando hallar algo, y lo único que encontraba era la nada misma. En la despensa lo único que podía encontrar era alimento para bebés, y por más hambre que tenía, sus hermanitas eran más importantes. Ya se había quedado sin dinero por completo y luego de haber rebuscado en cada rincón de la pequeña casa aunque sea unos centavos, se tiró en el sofá de la sala resignandose a seguir cansando más su cuerpo inútilmente.

Este había sido definitivamente el peor cumpleaños de su vida, y no estaba seguro de que el año próximo mejoraría. Ya no le quedaba duda que necesitaba un empleo, iba a morir de hambre a éste paso. Eran ya las 7 en punto de la tarde, desesperado por salir de ahí e ir en busca de Garret, comenzó a marcar desesperadamente a su padre, como única respuesta el contestador automático. Y como si fuera obra del destino, empezó a escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta principal ser girado y encontrarse con la figura de su padre frente a ésta. Louis se encogió en su asiento ante su presencia y el olor a alcohol que emanaba su cuerpo, un pensamiento fugaz de - como su padre conseguía el dinero para esos fines- lo sorprendió en su mente. No quería pensar nada malo acerca de él. 

Negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie. Miraba a su padre a un costado antes de que éste se encaminara a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra, Louis casi comienza a sollozar de nuevo, sin embargo la necesidad lo empujaba a salir de su hogar. Aún con la ropa de su mejor amigo sobre el, salió de la casa, un poco asustado y nervioso ya que no quedaba rastro de la luz solar sobre él. Era una zona particularmente tranquila y con un porcentaje de delincuencia de apenas un 10%, pero luego de la experiencia vivida hace una semana, era inevitable asustarse al sentirse vulnerablemente sólo. 

Luego de 15 minutos y dando por terminada su caminata, se sentó en el mismo banquito que la última vez, deseando internamente que lo que dijo Garret acerca de saber que estaba ahí era cierto. Treinta minutos habían pasado y Louis ya estaba comenzando a perder el ánimo, pero su estómago sonó de nuevo, hasta había olvidado el hambre que tenía. Decidió esperar media hora más, y si no aparecía, se devolvería a su casa, e intentaría encontrar trabajo de otro modo, aunque dudaba mucho que lograra encontrar uno que lo admitiera por su edad.

Justo cuando el barato reloj que se encontraba en la mano izquierda de Louis daba a las 8 pm, un auto se estacionó a las afueras del parque, y Louis pudo vislumbrar una alta figura saliendo de ésta, quien cada vez que se acercaba, Louis podía notar que se trataba de la persona que estaba buscando.

Hizo un ademán de colocarse de pie, pero la mano de Garret lo detuvo desde la lejanía. Cuando finalmente tomó asiento a su lado, Louis soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin saberlo.

-Hola pequeño, si no me equivoco, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque finalmente aceptase mi propuesta ¿es así?

\- Si Señor Garret, yo... siento que no puedo más, lo necesito urgentemente, y si no le molesta, le agradecería de todo el alma que me diera un adelanto de lo que sea que deba hacer, es que no he comido desde la mañana y...- la mano de Garret en su boca lo detuvo

-Shh, está bien, no tengo ningún problema, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?- dijo removiendo su mano.

-Lo necesario para hacer un mercado para una familia de 6 personas - dijo Louis cabizbajo, es imposible.

-Hmm - Garret se mostró pensativo - está bien, supongo que hablamos de unos 80 o 100 dólares. No sé cuánto cuesta hacer un mercado hoy en día ya que no suelo hacerlo por mi cuenta.- Louis abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Así que este hombre de verdad tiene dinero-pensó. 

\- Es más que suficiente -sonrió Louis en su dirección, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando cuando veía como unos hombres que no había visto anteriormente se encaminaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. - Se-señor, creo que hay que salir de aquí -Louis se puso de pié esperando que Garret hiciera lo mismo que él. Pero no fue así. 

-Querido Louis, bienvenido a tu trabajo - Garret sonrió burlonamente, provocando un montón de escalofríos en Louis cuando lo vio reírse de ese modo. Cuando estuvo a punto de echar a correr, ya los hombres estaban a su alrededor, sosteniendolo de los brazos, mientras uno de éstos colocaba un pequeño trapo con lo que supo de las peliculas que había visto, era cloroformo, en su rostro. Forcejeó un poco al caer en cuenta de lo que había pensado, pero ya fue muy tarde, pues había quedado inconsciente.

En su sueño se veía a él mismo con su familia -su madre aún viva- picándole una torta por su 16avo cumpleaños alrededor de la mesa, todos sonreían, hasta que Louis se dió cuenta de que unas lágrimas se estaban derramando por sus ojos, comenzó a tantear su rostro y a secarse sus lágrimas antes de que todos se percataran de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero simplemente no se detenía. Levantó de nuevo la mirada a su familia pero se encontraba solo, se acercó a la mesa y su torta aún seguía intacta. Se preguntó que había pasado, pero sintió un repentino golpe aterrizarle en la mandíbula, cuando quiso voltear para ver el causante de aquel golpe, despertó. 

-Hasta que despiertas pequeño- escuchó una voz, más no pudo ver de donde venía, pues se dió cuenta de que tenía los ojos vendados, aún así, la voz le sonaba familiar. Quiso quitarse la venda, pero sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, comenzó a patear efusivamente pues la situación le hacía sentir claustrofobia.- deja de patear pequeño, eso no te va a ayudar de nada- de nuevo esa voz, pero por alguna extraña razón, Louis hizo exactamente lo que le dijo. Cuando dejó de moverse se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre un colchón, y que sentía frío ya que no llevaba más prendas sobre él que sus boxers negros. 

Sintió que un ataque de pánico se avecinaba, no podía dejar de recordar lo acontecido hace una semana y el miedo que le provocaba el pasar de nuevo por una situación igual. Comenzó a sollozar y dio un respingo cuando un lado del colchón se hundió detrás de él, pues este se hallaba acostado de un lado.

-Querido Louis, si prometes que te quedarás quieto, voy a quitar tu venda y te explicaré la situación. Sino, puedo encargarme fácilmente de hacer que te quedes quieto - dijo lo último como una especie de amenaza. Louis respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se obligó a respirar lentamente. Sintió como le removian la venda y parpadeaba repetidamente para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. 

Efectivamente se encontraba sobre una cama, viendo hacia una pared pintada de blanco, y una mesita de noche que si no se equivocaba, tenía unos condones y un lubricante sobre ella. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando se dió cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba - Lo violarian y lo matarían, seguro- pensó. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y le dió la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, encontrándose con la fija mirada de Garret. 

\- Deja de llorar Dios, que aún no te he hecho nada, mejor guarda esas lágrimas para cuando las vayas a necesitar- dijo limpiándole la cara agresivamente. - Ahora, déjame explicarte la jodida situación ¿Bien?. Te habrás dado cuenta de donde estás, pero debes saber el porqué. Pues, este es tu trabajo Louis, supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Louis comenzó a negar con la cabeza negándose a creer lo que le decían.

-Bien, parece que no lo captas, el trabajo que te ofrecí, sin más preámbulos, es que te vas a prostituir, listo.- Louis abrió los ojos en demasía, comenzó a tener arcadas en la posición en que se encontraba, pero sintió una bofetada aterrizar en su ahora roja mejilla. Se quedó pasmado de nuevo, sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera creía poder llorar.

-¿Po-po-por qué?, yo no quería esto - pero lamentablemente a su creer, comenzó a llorar por milésima vez en ese día (entiéndase la hipérbole). - Por favor, déjeme ir, le juro que no le diré a nadie acerca de esto, pero por favor no...

-Creo que aún no te das cuenta de algo, déjame arreglar mis palabras, el trabajo que te voy a "obligar" a realizar, es este. - Se encogió de hombros aún con una rodilla afincada sobre el colchón y el resto de su cuerpo de pié. - No importa cuanto juegues, ya eres mío, pero no por completo, aunque eso se resolverá dentro de unos segundos. -sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a hundirse por completo en la cama, acostó a Louis boca arriba y se puso sobre él, apoyándose en sus manos. 

\---

Louis aún podía sentir sus lágrimas resbalar, nunca había sido tan llorón, pero ante esta situación no podía culparse a sí mismo por llorar. Sintió como unos ásperos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, casi tuvo una arcada de nuevo, pero antes de darse cuenta, tenía una mano presionando en su cuello, cortándole la respiración, haciéndole revivir su pasado.

\- Louis, si no abres esa jodida boca - apretó más y Louis se sintió poner morado- voy a jodidamente matarte, y si crees que no soy capaz de lidiar con tu muerte, déjame decirte que no serías el primero ni el último. - Louis estuvo a punto de desfallecer y asustado antes sus palabras, abrió su boca y sintió el agarre aflojarse. De nuevo sintió los labios sobre los suyos pero esta vez una lengua se había surcado dentro de su pequeña boca. Comenzó a mover su boca también pues no quería morir, no aún. En ese momento deseó tener la venda alrededor de sus ojos, pues la persona que se encontraba encima suyo, humillandole y degradándole, estaba haciéndole sentir asco, tan profundo, que si no hubiera sido por el miedo que tenía, hubiera vomitado finalmente sobre él. 

Unas grandes y rasposas manos comenzaron a pasearse sobre su cuerpo, aterrizando en sus pezones, pellizcándolos hasta hacer a Louis jadear de dolor, pero Garret atribuyó ese sonido como un gemido y siguió haciéndolo. Finalmente separó sus labios de los de Louis y sonrió asquerosamente antes de acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a pasar su lengua por toda la lisa y virgen piel. Bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a sus boxers, los quitó rápidamente de sus piernas y admiro el flácido pene de Louis. 

Tomó a Louis de sus caderas y lo giró rústicamente hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Louis no podía respirar bien debido a la posición, y no pudo evitar dejar de hacerlo cuando sintió sus mejillas traseras ser abiertas y sentir aire en su agujero. Sintió una lengua posarse sobre el y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, se sentía asqueroso y profanado. No quería que su primera vez fuera de este modo, violado por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía pero que aún así le entregó su confianza hasta el punto de contarle sus problemas. 

Sintió que dos dedos se introducían bruscamente dentro de él y soltó un grito que ni él mismo pudo soportar debido a lo escandaloso que fue. Los dedos se movían duramente dentro de él, y no sintió más nada hasta después de haber introducido el cuarto dedo dentro de su ahora profanado cuerpo. Sintió los asquerosos dedos salir de él para luego tomarlo de la cadera nuevamente y levantarlas hasta que quedó apoyado sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba fuertemente hundida en el colchón. Cerró los ojos ante lo que sabía que iba a pasar y los apretó con fuerza cuando sintió como el hombre detrás de él se introducía a sí mismo en una sola estocada dentro de él. Gritó incluso más fuerte que la vez anterior y casi suelta otro grito al sentir una palmada en su mejilla derecha. 

Su cuerpo estaba inerte e incluso las lágrimas se habían detenido, no supo si se había desmayado o es que Garret era precoz, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el antes mencionado estaba metiendo su pene entre sus pantalones. 

\---

 

Podía sentir el semen escurrir de su agujero, y se dió cuenta de que ni siquiera habían usado condón y lo más probable es que ahora agarrara cualquier tipo de ETS. Sus manos fueron desatadas y su cuerpo fue colocado boca arriba nuevamente. Sólo miraba a Garret arreglando el desastre que había provocado en su ropa y luego se sentó de nuevo a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien Louis, de verdad que estuviste excelente, así que toma - sacó un billete de 100$ de su bolsillo trasero y lo puso sobre el estómago de Louis - Ahora, las reglas, y no me veas con esa cara, como crees que te vendería sin haber sido el primero en sentirte, y sé que eres o bueno eras virgen, ya que tu carita de ángel me lo dice todo. Proseguiré con lo que iba. - Se detuvo y se levantó abruptamente de la cama, comenzó a lanzarle a la ropa a Louis hacia su inerte cuerpo, el cual comenzó a moverse con cuidado colocándose prenda por prenda sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lloraba, tenía que aceptar que esta era su vida a partir de ahora, y a menos que quisiera una bala atravesada en su cráneo, tenía que hacerse la idea.

-Número uno, ni se te ocurra gritar con un cliente por Dios santo, te aseguro que si lo haces tu paga será menor, número dos, tu paga precisamente, el 50% de lo que recibas es mío, me vale mierda si sólo te pagan diez dólares o te pagan mil, la mitad es mía ¿Entendiste? - Louis asintió ya vestido y de pié a un lado de la cama-número tres, creo que esto todos lo saben, pero si le dices de esto a alguien, eres hombre muerto, número cuatro, necesitas un seudónimo, ya que es mejor que nadie sepa tu identidad a menos que quieras que la gente que te rodea sepa la clase de mierda que eres. Y finalmente, debes hacer todo lo que tu cliente te pida, me vale mierda si quieres cobrar más o menos por cosas que te lastimen, ya es tu problema, siempre y cuando reciba mi parte me importa una mierda si te amputan una pierna, aunque en todo caso, es mejor que sigas luciendo como la joyita que luces, pero eso lo hablaremos luego. De todos modos, está es la habitación a la que vas a venir cuando tengas clientes, en la puerta está la llave y siempre debes tenerla encima.-

Louis digería toda la información como si le cayera un balde de agua encima, de verdad iba a hacer esto, no importa cuanto lo deteste, no tiene escapatoria, hasta este punto se dió cuenta que habían dos hombres más en la habitación, parados en la puerta y dando más miedo incluso que Garret. 

-Bueno Louis, ya que estás listo, larguemonos de aquí, te voy a dejar en tu casa y te quiero mañana rondando por aqui a partir de las 9 pm, mis hombres te irán a buscar a tu casa y te traerán hasta acá. No te preocupes por toparte con un conocido ya que estamos lejos de donde vives, aproximadamente una hora. Y siempre que quieras dirigirte a mi, será a través de la palabra "amo", si te diriges hacia mí por mi nombre en público te reviento la cabeza ahí mismo ¿estamos?- Louis volvió a asentir y notó que Garret dejaba de hablar y se disponía a salir de la habitación, salió detrás de él y cuando miró atrás se encontró con los dos hombres siguiendolos.

Garret tenía razón, no estaba cerca de donde vivía, nunca había estado en este sitio, la "habitación" era en realidad algo parecido a un mini almacén y mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de que habían varios que lucían igual en toda la zona. Llegaron al auto y cuando se subió en este una lágrima volvió a rodar por sus ojos, se la limpió y se comprometió a no volver a llorar, está era su vida a partir de ahora, y aunque le dolía, no tenía escapatoria.

 

xxx

Bueno, a partir de aquí la historia va a comenzar a ir un poquito más rápido. Se me hizo bastante largo el capítulo, tal vez los siguientes sean un poco más cortos que éstos. 

Necesito decir, que lastimosamente por razones de wifi voy a tener que publicar sólo un día a la semana a partir de ahora, y eso serán los días sábados.


	10. Capítulo 9

Un mes después...

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Harry había salido de su cita en el psicólogo. Había tomado en cuenta el consejo de su profesor acerca de hablar con un profesional, y aunque las cosas no se habían arreglado del todo, se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo respecto al tema. Además, luego de dos semanas de haber empezado con sus consultas, pudo calmar un poco su ansiedad y logró disculparse con su mejor amigo Niall, quien obviamente pidió explicaciones debido al extraño tratar de Harry hacia su persona, pero aún siendo 30 de enero, Harry no había mostrado señas de querer confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que lo mantenía atareado y a veces confundido en las clases, hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta principal de su hogar, sonrió al ver a su madre y su hermana Gemma viendo televisión en la sala de estar, solían tener maratón de películas en un viernes como éste, pero Harry no estuvo presente en la tarde y su padre se había tardado hoy en el trabajo.

\- Harry, ¿cómo te fue con la psicólogo?

-Bien mamá - dijo antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de su madre y alborotar el cabello de su hermana ganándose un insulto bajo de su parte.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo piensas contarme la razón por la que has estado yendo tan insistentemente? - dijo su madre pausando la película. Si bien Harry había tomado la decisión de ir con un profesional, no le dijo a su madre el motivo, ella era una persona bastante cálida y comprensiva, así que no insistía y no tuvo problema al dejar a Harry ir a un psicólogo, pero aún así, Harry no sentía que pudiera hablar del todo bien con ella todavía. 

-Mamá por favor, aún no ¿si? - ladeó la cara un poco y sonriendo dulcemente a su madre, sabía como ganarse su corazón. 

-Está bien querido, pero en serio, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? en todo lo que necesites

\- Si mami te amo, pero debo marcharme a hacer mi tarea-dió un asentimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación. En realidad este fin de semana no habían mandado a realizar nada en casa, asi que se tiró a su cama y se dispuso a juguetear con el celular, entrando a whatsapp y viendo el mensaje proveniente de Niall.

Niall:

-Que haremos en tu cumpleaños? Cumples 17, hazme el favor de elegir una celebración apropiada 

Harry:

-Sólo me escribes para preguntarme de nuevo por lo mismo  
-Aun no lo sé, hablemos de eso mañana, si quieres voy a tu casa y hablamos  
-Estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir un día entero

Niall:

\- Más te vale que vengas Styles, si no vienes yo mismo me encargo de ir a arrastrarte por los rulos hasta aquí

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y mando un emoji de corazón para cerrar el chat. Su confianza con su amigo era bastante grande, asi que ese tipo de comportamientos era normal entre ellos. Es por eso que pretendía ir mañana a casa de Niall para finalmente contarle. Su psicóloga le había recomendado el día de hoy, que tal vez, si tuviera alguien en quien confiar plenamente, el contárselo aliviaria parte de su estrés.

Harry ya se había decidido, y hablar de su cumpleaños era la excusa perfecta para verse y no ponerse nervioso del todo. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa exceptuando sus boxers, quería ducharse pero dormir era su prioridad en ese momento. Apenas se derribó sobre el colchón, entró en un sueño profundo e imperturbable.

Al día siguiente lo despertó el sonido de su celular vibrando a su lado, lo desconectó del cargador y abrió los ojos plenamente cuando vió que tenía aproximadamente 40 mensajes de Niall enojado por no haberle respondido a los cinco primeros, los cuales constaban de Niall diciéndole que fuera a su casa a eso de las dos. Vió la hora y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya eran pasadas la una, sabía que dormiría por bastante tiempo así que era de esperarse, además de que lo más probable era que su madre saliera con su hermana a hacer compras para la despensa. 

Se levantó y se estiró deliciosamente, su psicóloga se lo había recomendado bastante ya que eso ayudaría a tener un mayor positivismo en el día, también le había comentado del yoga pero no era de su preferencia ya que lo había intentado años atrás. Se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación y se duchó rápidamente. Hizo sus necesidades y totalmente desnudo fue a buscar que ponerse. Optó por un suéter color gris, unos blue jeans y zapatos negros. Se miró al espejo de su armario y se dijo las diez primeras palabras positivas que se le vinieron a la mente -otra parte de su tratamiento-.

Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Niall diciéndole que iba en camino. Tomó una banana y una manzana de la cocina y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo en su auto. Hace aproximadamente una semana su madre se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños impaciente ya que no quería esperar hasta la fecha. No era nada de último modelo pero servía para lo básico que era llevarlo a donde quisiera. El viaje en auto era más corto aunque su amigo viviera algo apartado de su hogar, unos quince minutos en auto. 

Estacionó su auto afuera de la casa de Niall y entró saludando a sus padres quienes se encontraban justamente saliendo de la casa. Era normal para ellos tomarse esa confianza de entrar y salir cuando quisieran ya que se conocían desde hace más de 5 años. Entró y subió hasta el cuarto de su amigo, quien se encontraba en la cama abrazando a un peluche con un brazo y sujetando su celular con su mano libre.

-Dios mío Harry, ¿por qué mierda no me avisaste que ya habías llegado? - dijo levantándose de la cama, comenzó a tomar todas las cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo de la habitación y las fue tirando en diferentes gavetas de su armario. 

-Bueno, no es como si lo hiciera alguna vez de todos modos -dijo Harry tomando asiento en la cama

\- Un día de estos vas a entrar, voy a estar marsturbándome y no me va a importar lo que veas - dijo Niall sentándose a un lado de Harry 

\- No seas asqueroso Niall- dijo volteando los ojos

-Dejando de lado esa mierda, se supone que nos reuniriamos hoy para saber que se supone que haremos mañana, asi que te pregunto ¿qué haremos?

\- Pues no lo sé, antes de hablar acerca de eso, hay algo que debo contarte - se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia sus manos que reposaban en su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? - preguntó Niall preocupado al verlo de repente nervioso. Hacia un tiempo que había notado un cambio en Harry, antes solia ser un chico bastante tierno, pero ahora suele huir de vez en cuando a una muestra de cariño por su parte, o al menos es lo que había notado

-Bueno, esto no es algo fácil de decir, y Dios, no tienes idea de lo nervioso que me siento en este momento, pero déjame decirte que te lo digo a ti porque te conozco y sé que eres una buena persona, además de que mi psicóloga dijo que lo mejor era que hablara con alguien en quien pudiera confiar -tomo una profunda respiración- cre-creo que soy gay, es decir homosexual-hubo un gran silencio. 

-¿Crees?

-Bueno si, eso creo, y-yo he estado yendo con la psicóloga para ayudarme pero... -suspiró-si, soy gay.

-Hmm- Harry levantó una ceja

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué ya lo sabía?

-Espera. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?

\- No soy idiota Harry, creo que lo sé desde que tenemos 13 años, siempre se te ha notado. Bueno, antes más que ahora.

\- ¿Es en serio esa mierda? -Niall asintió-Wow, la verdad es que nunca creí que de verdad se me notase, hasta ahora nunca había salido con un chico a excepción de Hanzen.

-¿Hanzen? ¿El de ultimo grado? -ahora fue turno de Harry de asentir

\- Si, pero todo fue una mierda a decir verdad. La única razón por la que salio conmigo fue para tener sexo. -Niall levantó una ceja inquisitivo- Sí, antes me costaba decirlo pero he mejorado bastante en mis terapias. Si te soy sincero, no sé como dejé que me la metieran, ahora sé que para la próxima vez no seré yo a quien...- se detuvo cuando creyó que estaba dando demasiada información y aún Niall ni siquiera había dicho algo bueno o malo sobre el asunto.

-¿Por qué te callas?

-Pu-pues no sé, aún no me has dado ti opinión acerca de mi.

-¿Opinión? Harry, no hay nada que opinar, eres mi mejor amigo y no me importa si te gustan las vaginas, los penes o ambos o ninguno. No es algo de lo que deba dar mi opinión, es tu cuerpo y tu decides que hacer con el.- Harry abrió los ojos en demasía, incluso pudo sentir como se comenzaban a humedecer ante las palabras de su amigo. Se colocó en sus rodillas y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, sus nervios se habían ido por completo y no podía agradecerle más a la vida por la persona que había puesto a su lado.

-Ya ya ya-le dió palmadas a Harry en la espalda y lo colocó en su posición inicial, frente suyo- gracias a lo que me acabas de contar, ya sé perfectamente que podemos hacer en tu cumpleaños.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué?

\- Me acabas de contar que quieres ser el que la meta la siguiente vez ¿No? - Harry asintió- Pues eso es lo que haremos, vamos a ir a un pub.

Fin del primer arco.

xxx

Ya viene Larry bebés.


	11. Capítulo 10

Arco II

"Los problemas acarrean,  
malos y buenos presagios...  
los malos nos atrapan,  
y los buenos nos liberan".

xxx

POV Louis

Finalmente había terminado de arreglarme justo cuando escucho el sonido de mi "celular" avisándome que tenía un mensaje de uno de los tantos hombres de Garret que tenían la responsabilidad de buscarme todas las noches. Bufé y lo tomé para salir de mi habitación, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal y un suéter gigante que llegaba hasta al menos la mitad de mis muslos. 

Cuando estuve a punto de salir de mi casa y ya había colocado la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sentí como ésta se giró y me aparté sabiendo que ésta solía ser la hora en la que mi padre llegaba de su supuesto trabajo. Le di paso y sin decir nada más, salí de allí. Saludé con la mano a los dos hombres que fueron por mi el día de hoy -ya que solían cambiar casi todos los dias- y me subí al auto color negro y de último modelo. Si bien mi padre creía que estaba trabajando en algún tipo de restaurante, a veces no entendía porqué no decía nada al respecto de tener un auto último modelo esperando por mí todas las noches. 

Comencé a entablar conversación con los hombres que se encontraban en los asientos de adelante, ya había perdido gran parte del miedo hacia éstos, ya que tenían una orden explícita de que no podían "dañarme" por así decirlo, proveniente de Garret. Después de todo, si dañaban a la mercancía, ésta no obtendría buenas ganancias. Explícitamente en noches como hoy, que en vez de vagar por las calles tocándole la ventana a cada auto que se me pasara por el frente, tenía que ir a un tipo de "pub-burdel", donde tenía que bailar en un escenario y esperar a que los hombres pagaran por mis servicios, a veces ni siquiera había necesidad de llegar al baile, habían personas que simplemente requerían a un prostituto o prostituta y escogían a cualquiera de nosotros para ir con el cliente.

Luego de una hora por fin habíamos llegado al sitio, al principio creía que la lejanía era un mal cuento de Garret, pero si bien era cierto que estaba realmente lejos de mi hogar. Me bajé del auto y entré al lugar por la puerta de atrás, donde estaban los vestidores que tenía todas nuestras pertenencias en el. Entré saludando a las dos chicas y tres chicos que me acompañaban esa noche y me dirigí a mi casillero, comencé a sacar el maquillaje que debía aplicarme y cuando me disponía a ir hacia el "armario" apareció Garret frente a mi.

-Hola querido- dijo, aunque el tipo aún me asqueaba, no podía ser grotesco con él.

-Hola amo, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? Hace días que no lo veía - dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, me repugnaba el tener que hablarle como si lo respetara.

-Quería ver como te iba en esto, ayer apenas tuviste un solo cliente y sabes que aquí las cosas no funcionan tan bien para ti. Me contaron que estuviste rechazando a algunos sólo porque eran "asquerosos". - dijo tomándome de la barbilla, provocando que tuviera que verlo a los ojos.

\- N-no sé porqué le habrán dicho eso pero no es cierto amo- mi voz comenzaba a temblar, y es que a este hombre no se le podía ocultar nada, es como si tuviera micrófonos en cada uno de nosotros.

\- No Louis, parece ser que no me entiendes, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de mentirme?- su agarre se apretó- odio que me mientas querido Louis, y lo sabes. Sabes también que tengo mucha gente en éste lugar y que todo lo que hagas o digas, lo sabré. - acercó su boca a mi oreja- si vuelvo a enterarme de que rechazas a otro cliente, voy a hacer que todos mis jodidos hombres te violen hasta que quedes inconsciente ¿entendiste? - Se alejó de mí y asentí.

\- Si amo, lo siento

-Así me gusta, ahora anda a vestirte que mientras más temprano empieces a trabajar, mejor para mi.-dijo dando una fuerte palmada en mi trasero y salió riendo del lugar a través de la puerta que iba hacia la parte principal del burdel.

Saqué el aire que estaba aguantando y con el cuerpo aún temblando, me senté y viéndome en el espejo comencé a maquillarme. Era algo simple ya que lo que resaltaba en mí en este sitio, era que me veía como un niño, y es que en realidad lo soy, algunos hombres con los que me acostaba lo sabían ya que eran conocidos de Garret y clientes frecuentes, pero una parte de ellos creía fielmente que se acostaba con alguien mayor de edad. 

Me levanté y fui al armario, escogiendo la ropa que estaba marcada con mi nombre y comencé a colocarmela sin importar que hubiera gente cerca. Digo, ya tengo que prostituirme, un montón de hombres me ven a diario desnudo, esto en realidad no es nada. El atuendo de hoy consistía en unas bragas -ya que estos hombres tenían un jodido fetiche de verlo usando ropa de mujer-, y unas medias que llegaban hasta mi muslo y se agarraban a mitad de éste con una pequeña correa. Prácticamente estaba desnudo, pero eso ya no me importaba. 

Había perdido la cuenta de con cuántos hombres me había acostado en todo este mes, que aunque al principio fue difícil, luego comencé a adaptarme, sabia en que momento debía gemir con falsedad, y que incluso, en la mayoría de los casos tenía que tomar viagra para que por lo menos mi pene pareciera divertirse con la situación. Luego de guardar todas mis cosas comencé a hablar con Ian, un lindo rubio de ojos castaños que se encontraba ahí desde hace más de un año, era un año mayor que yo, pero aun así sus facciones eran igual de aniñadas, la diferencia es que Ian debía medir al menos metro setenta y cinco y yo apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco. 

-Sabes Louis, odio este trabajo, pero ayer me tocó de cliente un hombre realmente sexy, ni siquiera tuve que tomar viagra para poder excitarme, ese tipo de hombres se ven como cinco veces al año apenas, pero créeme que lo disfruto. -Estabamos sentados uno frente al otro en el suelo, ambos con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Si, bueno, creo que en todo el mes, me pasó una sola vez. A veces creo que Garret sólo los manda a nosotros para luego reírse cuando nos toca con un cerdo asqueroso. 

-Shh, es que no entiendo porque sigues diciéndole Garret acá, si te escucha, cumplirá las tantas amenazas que te hace todas las semanas. - dijo susurrando

\- Me da igual, casi nunca está acá, y sus hombres con una follada se calman y no cuentan nada. - me encogí de hombros- no creas que no te he visto huyendo de los golpes de Garret usando esa misma técnica.

\- Pues nunca se sabe Lou, algún día esa "técnica" dejará de servir y nos degollarán. 

Me encogí de hombros y vi que uno de esos hombres entraba por la puerta de adelante y comenzaba a hacerme señas para que fuera hasta él. Me despedí de Ian y caminé hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes un cliente

-¿Qué? Si ni siquiera he bailado

\- Es de esos que simplemente vienen por una buena cogida y se largan, y vamos antes de que se aburra y se vaya. Creo que éste te va a gustar.- giré los ojos y comencé a caminar detrás de él, pasamos la puerta y antes de siquiera ver que tan lleno estaba el local, entramos por la puerta que se encontraba a nuestra derecha, la cual dirigía a un pasillo que tenía alrededor de 6 habitaciones, que era la cantidad de prostitutos que traían por día a este lugar, una para cada uno. Nos detuvimos en la que estaba al final del pasillo y entré, como siempre, estos hombres se quedaban afuera de la habitación hasta terminar, cuidando que no nos escaparamos.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, bastante simple, una cama de madera oscura cubierta con unas mantas rojo oscuro, dos mesitas de noche, donde habían un montón de condones y lubricantes dentro de éstas, y una puerta que dirigía hacia el baño. Algunos espejos de tamaño completo y un armario apenas más grande que yo, donde se encontraban varios juguetes sexuales. 

Luego de detallar todo, me topé con un hombre que salía del baño, y vaya que el guardia tenía razón, era muy sexy, cabello rizado, ojos verdes y aunque se veía joven, debía medir como metro ochenta. 

-Hola guapo- me acerqué más a él, quien aún se quedaba estático en su sitio, tal vez era la primera vez que venía a un lugar como éste. -¿Eres tímido? Me encantan tímidos, pero me gustan más los que me dominan por completo- dije finalmente frente a él, tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi trasero. Lo ví directamente a su rostro y joder, caí en cuenta de que lo conocía, lo había visto en el instituto varias veces, pero no entendía porqué no me decía nada ya que él también me había visto -debe estar realmente drogado- pensé. 

Sin titubear me coloqué en la punta de mis pies y comencé a besarlo lentamente como sabía tenía que hacer, si el hombre no entraba en confianza y se largaba, quien la pagaría sería yo.  
Me alivié un poco cuando lo sentí corresponder el beso y colocaba su otra mano en mi trasero y comenzaba a apretarlo con fuerza. Necesitaba saber los detalles que tenía que tomar en cuenta con este cliente, así que rompí el beso.

-Querido, aunque ya quiero que me cojas- todas esas palabras estaban tan bien ensayadas que me salían sin pensarlo- primero necesito que me digas tus exigencias- pasé mi dedo pulgar por sus suaves y gruesos labios, abriendolos un poco, era realmente sexy.

-S-si, vamos a la cama- me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado. Era muy tierno.

-Bien guapo, entonces dime, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo?- dije estirando mi cuerpo sobre la cama, acostandome en ésta. 

-Hmm, quiero que me montes

-Estoy en lo correcto, es su primera vez aquí- pensé - ¿Por cuánto tiempo pagaste?

-Dos horas 

-Vaya, debe tener dinero, esos son 200$ - pensé.

-¿Algún tipo de fetiche que desees cumplir?

\- No ninguno

-Está bien- me senté de nuevo, dispuesto a empezar a divertirme.

xxxxxx

Lamento cortarles el smut, pero prometo que para el siguiente capítulo habrá finalmente smut Larry.

Besitos


	12. Capítulo 11

POV Louis

Comencé a trazar besos en la mandíbula del chico -el cual hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no me ha dicho su nombre-, así que me alejo y se lo pregunto.

-¿Cómo te llamas querido?- susurro en su oído 

-Edward, ¿y tú? -respondió girando su cabeza hacia mí, nuestros labios separados por apenas centímetros. 

-Louise

-¿Louise? ¿De chica? - asentí lentamente mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Antes de que volteara su cabeza de nuevo, estampé mis labios con los suyos, empezó a corresponder el beso incluso más rápido que el primero. Pasé mis manos desde estar apoyadas en el colchón hasta colocarlas detrás de su nuca, era una posición incómoda en realidad, pero necesitaba acariciar esos rulos. Edward colocó su mano izquierda en mi cintura y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar, se sentía muy suave su tacto en mí -definitivamente es su primera vez-. Bajó la mano que tenía sobre mi cintura y la colocó sobre mi muslo, tomándolo fuertemente entre sus manos y acariciando de arriba hacia abajo. Solté un jadeo y rompí el beso.

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Edward aún con sus ojos cerrados. No podía parar de admirar sus ahora hinchados labios, quería comermelo a besos. 

-Acuestate, te haré sentir muy bien Edward.-respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió sus ojos, nos miramos fijamente durante varios segundos, hasta que su mirada me incomodó lo suficiente y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás. 

Lo acosté en el medio de la cama y me subí a su regazo, podía sentir lo duro que estaba aún totalmente vestido, era joven, pero se le notaba que estaba bien "dotado". Comencé a mover mis caderas desde atrás hacia delante, soltando pequeños jadeos y escuchando los roncos gemidos de mi acompañante, era jodidamente sexy, jamás había estado tan excitado en mi vida. Dejé de moverme y me incliné hacia delante, pegando mi torso con el suyo y comencé a besarlo de nuevo. Sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura otra vez, sólo que ahora las sentí moverse hasta mi trasero, tomándolo fuertemente entre sus grandes manos, apretando hasta sacarme varios gemidos que eran cortados por su boca. 

Dejé sus labios y comencé a trazar un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, quería besarlo tanto en todos lados que no me importó comenzar a succionar su piel para luego morderla, incentivandome aún más cada vez que soltaba un gemido por lo bajo, sintiendo su garganta vibrar en mis labios. Besé toda la extensión de su cuello, de izquierda a derecha, y bajé hasta su pecho, arrastrando mi cuerpo cada vez más abajo. Pero sus manos tomaron mis muñecas, deteniendo mis movimientos. Quise sentarme de nuevo, pero en un rápido movimiento fui arrastrado de nuevo hacia arriba y sentí su boca succionar mi pezón derecho, y su otra mano en el izquierdo, tuve que sostener mi cuerpo colocando mis dos manos a los lados de su cabeza. Gemí y comencé a soltar lágrimas, en todo este mes nadie se había preocupado por complacerme y esto se sentía como alcanzar las nubes. Dejó de estimular mis pezones abruptamente, decepcionandome un poco pues la satisfacción había durado poco. Pero detuve mis pensamientos cuando me sentí ser derribado sobre el colchón en un movimiento imperceptible, me encontraba boca arriba con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, sujetadas por la mano derecha de Edward. 

Esa acción me asustó y excitó al mismo tiempo, ser tomado desprevenido es una de las cosas que más me gustaban. Sonreí de lado y cerré mis ojos cuando senti sus rosados labios estamparse en mi cuello, ya no estaba realmente seguro de si era su primera vez, ya que estaba haciéndolo realmente bien. 

Sentí su boca succionando mi cuello y abrí los ojos con rudeza.

-N-no me dejes m-marcas por favor -intenté decir entre gemidos- no es b-bueno para mi tr-trabajo ¡ah! - gemí sin poder evitarlo cuando sentí su mano izquierda acariciar mi entrepierna sobre la tela que la cubría. 

Dejó de succionar como se lo pedí, pero aún así sentía su lengua moverse en mi cuello, bajando lentamente hasta mi pecho, para detenerse justo al llegar a mi pezón derecho. Simplemente se quedó allí, respirando caliente sobre el, aún moviendo su mano en mi entrepierna. Dió una lamida a mi pezón cuando reaccionó y siguió bajando hasta mi estómago. Dió pequeños besitos alrededor de mi ombligo y siguió bajando hasta el inicio de mis bragas. Ya para ese entonces había detenido su movimiento en mi entrepierna y él estaba casi al borde de la cama. Mis manos a pesar de estar libres, seguían sobre mi cabeza, no sabía si quería tomar el control en este momento y algunos clientes solían ponerse agresivos si se les desobedecía. 

Comenzó a succionar por sobre las bragas y encorvé mi espalda ante la sensación. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

-Ed-Edward Dios mío - quise acallar mis gemidos con mi mano, pero seguía sin querer moverlas. 

Detuvo su acción y colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi cadera, deslizando sus pulgares debajo de la fina ropa y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por mis piernas, dando besos entre mis muslos y mordiendo suavemente. Las sacó por completo y las tiró en algún lugar del suelo. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, viéndose imponente, observando mi cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser visto desnudo, pero ésto me hizo sentir apenado. 

-¿Por qué no bajas tus manos?- dijo luego de un largo silencio.

-Pe-pensé que no querías- las coloqué a los lados de mi cuerpo - lo siento.

\- No te disculpes- se apoyó de nuevo sobre mí, dando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios. -Me encantas.

Me sonrojé, fue una acción estúpida, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me sentó sobre la cama. 

-Aun quiero que me montes- me guiñó el ojo. ¿A dónde había ido el tímido chico que conocí hace cuarenta minutos?

Asentí y me hice a un lado para que él se colocará en el centro de la cama. Cuando estuvo allí, me senté en su regazo. El seguia totalmente vestido y lo único que yo llevaba encima eran mis medias.

Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y la olí un poco antes de tirarla al suelo. Posé mi mirada en él y sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, no sabía si era producto de la excitación o de verdad estaba muy drogado. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus pantalones y comencé a desabrocharlos lentamente bajo la mirada de Edward. Podía escucharlo respirar fuertemente, tal vez conteniéndose. Comencé a bajarlos a la vez que sus bóxer, y me sorprendí un poco pues no me había dado cuenta en el momento en que sus zapatos habían sido removidos. Tiré su ropa junto con el resto y coloqué mi mirada sobre su pene. Estaba totalmente erecto y enrojecido en la punta, no era asqueroso como el resto, en realidad sentía un punzante deseo de chuparlo hasta extraer la última gota de su esencia. 

Me relamí los labios ante el pensamiento y me incliné para hacerlo realidad. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward sobresaltarse cuando coloqué mis labios en la punta, pero luego colocó sus manos en mi cabello incentivandome a continuar. Dejé un pequeño beso y saqué mi lengua, bajandola lentamente por toda su extensión, subía y bajaba como si se tratara de una paleta. Succionando de vez en cuando en el trayecto. El agarre de Edward se volvió más fuerte cuando abrí mi boca y e introduje la punta de su pene en ella, succionando fuertemente, mientras que la punzante sensación por satisfacerlo seguía en mi cuerpo. Tracé con mi lengua alrededor del glande a la vez que succionaba, y abrí más mi boca para introducirlo por completo. Sentí a Edward curvarse, provocando que la punta chocara contra mi garganta, haciéndome toser un poco y sacandome lágrimas por el movimiento. Quise seguir con la tarea de estimularlo, pero su agarre me sostuvo con fuerza sobre mi lugar y lo sentí sacar y meter su pene de mi boca. Lo dejé follarla, abriendo mi boca aún más y relajando mi mandíbula, la cual comenzaba a doler un poco, pero mi excitación y ganas de satisfacerlo podía más que el dolor.

Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear aun más debido al constante toque en mi garganta, y comencé a excitarme más cuando sentí el líquido pre seminal comenzar a aparecer en mi boca. Soltó el agarre en mi cabello de su mano derecha y sacó su pene por completo de mi boca. Y sentí como daba pequeños golpecitos en mi labio inferior con su pene. La acción me hizo excitante en demasía, pude sentir como mi pene comenzaba a gotear líquido pre seminal, ya que ser tratado con rudeza pero a la vez con delicadeza por alguien tan sexy me ponía demasiado.

Me jaló hasta sentarme de nuevo sobre su regazo, soltando su agarre por completo y mirándome con lujuria. 

-¿Te gustaría prepararme tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? - tuve que decir, ya que sentía que el tiempo se acababa.

-Hazlo tú, no me gustaría lastimarte- asentí y elevé mi cuerpo un poco, apoyándome en mis rodillas, colocandome en cuatro sólo que sosteniendome únicamente con la mano izquierda. Aun seguía sobre Edward así que nuestros penes se rozaban cuando me movía. 

Metí tres dedos en mi boca y comencé a chuparlos para lubricarlos un poco, después de todo, necesitaba que mi trasero no doliera tanto después -lo cual era una acción idiota puesto que había lubricante a un lado de nosotros-. Saqué los dedos de mi boca y los dirigí hacia mí trasero, metí un dedo en mi agujero y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Me derribé sobre el pecho de Edward cuando introduje el segundo dedo y comencé a moverlo en formas de tijera dentro de mi. Al fin llegaba a mi parte favorita de este acto. Introduje el tercer dedo, pero duró poco dentro de mí pues Edward los había sacado y me había sentado de nuevo sobre él. 

-Creo que ya es suficiente.

-Si- no estaba seguro, pero debía obedecer. Vi a Edward tomar un condón de la mesita de noche y colocarselo rápidamente, estaba igual o más desesperado que yo. Había pasado por alto el que le hice una felacion sin condón.

Me levanté un poco y con mi mano derecha, dirigí el glande hasta mi entrada, rozándola un poco, pero las manos de Edward se colocaron en mis caderas y me empujaron hacia abajo, provocando que la cabeza entrara por completo en mí. Solté un gemido entre el dolor y el placer. Sus manos seguían bajando mi cuerpo con lentitud, ambas de mis manos se encontraban sobre su estómago, apoyándome un poco. Cuando finalmente entró por completo suspiré.  
Me sentía tan jodidamente lleno.

Comencé a moverme sobre él, gimiendo ante la sensación. Levanté mis caderas, quedando sólo el glande dentro de mí, y me dejé caer con fuerza. Ambos gemimos, sólo que mi gemido opacó al suyo. Gracias a Dios la música afuera está a todo volumen. 

Repetí la acción muchísimas veces, gimiendo su nombre cada vez que Edward empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo en que yo me dejaba caer. Las estocadas eran tan profundas y certeras que mi próstata era tocada en cada una de ellas, llevándome cada vez más al borde. Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé lascivamente, odiaba besar a mis clientes, pero los labios de Edward me atraían en demasía. 

Nuestros gemidos eran cortados por nuestros besos, hasta que finalmente me vine fuertemente en mi estómago y el de Edward, soltando el gemido más alto de mi vida sobre la boca de él. No debía parar mi movimiento, no importa cuán exhausto estaba de ese orgasmo, seguí subiendo y bajando hasta que finalmente escuché a Edward gemir en mi oído, casi provocando una nueva erección en mi. Me hubiera encantado que un condón no se interpusiera, pero no quiero ningún tipo de enfermedad.

Salió de mí y me acostó a un lado de la cama, se sacó el condón y lo amarró, lanzandolo con gran puntería al cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño. 

Me sentía totalmente exhausto, pero necesitaba seguir trabajando. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, de verdad me gustaría poder disfrutar de un buen sexo y poder pasar toda la noche durmiendo al lado de esa persona. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Tomé una toallita húmeda de la mesita de noche que se encontraba de mi lado y me limpié el estómago. Tomé otra y me volví a inclinar en la cama, limpiando también el estómago de Edward. Me pusé de pie de nuevo y boté ambas en la basura. Agarré mis bragas y me las volví a colocar.

-Bueno querido, ya tan sólo nos quedan cinco minutos. -Me giré y lo vi vistiendose, su torso aún seguía desnudo y no pude evitar querer tocarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué a él. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Diría que hablar, pero estoy seguro de que tienes que seguir en lo tuyo. Así que mejor nos despedimos. - asentí dolido, no sé porqué creí que querría hacer algo más.

-Está bien, espero que vuelvas algún día.- le guiñé el ojo y salí de la habitación. Era algo que debían decir siempre para poder mantener a los clientes. Me encontré con el mismo hombre afuera de la habitación y me tomó del brazo abruptamente para llevarme de nuevo a los "vestidores". Me dejó allí y se fue de nuevo. Los clientes solían pagar antes de tener sexo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- escuché a Ian hablar.

-Como siempre- sonreí, sólo que ésta no llegó a mis ojos - ¿Has estado aquí durante estas dos horas?

\- No, ya bailé y estuve con un cliente, justamente seguías tu, así que relaja tu culo y sal a bailar. 

-Está bien- suspiré, esta vez otro de los hombres entró y me dijo que saliera, hice lo que me pidió y me subí al escenario, la noche debía continuar y mi vida también.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disculpad la tardanza ;-;. Sobre el capítulo quiero decir que la parte que relataba la vida de Louis y Harry quedó en el primer arco de la historia. A partir de ahora no entraré tan profundamente en lo que es su familia, sino que me centraré más en Larry como tal, y por si algunos quedaron confusos con el capítulo anterior, obviamente Edward es Harry.
> 
> Besitos ♡

El agotador fin de semana por fin había acabado, y Louis lo agradecía internamente, sobretodo ahora que había llegado a un gran acuerdo -al menos para él- con Garret. Antes de volver a su casa el día anterior, Garret le había propuesto a Louis solo trabajar de viernes a domingo, siempre y cuando tuviera ganancias como el día anterior. Y es que a decir verdad le fue notablemente bien, había ganado 140 dólares -principalmente gracias a Edward-.

Claro que además de eso habían condiciones, tenía que acostarse con mínimo tres hombres o sino tendría que  ¨pagar¨ por así decirlo, acostándose con Garret. Y el solo hecho de pensar el acostarse con él de nuevo le provocaba nauseas a Louis. Cortando con el hilo de pensamientos, Louis comienza a guardar el envase de plástico donde llevaba antes su emparedado. Louis se encontraba en el aula de clases ahora vacío, tomando su desayuno. Estaba solo ya que Zayn había salido corriendo al momento de sonar la campana, diciéndole a Louis que iría a ver a Liam. Louis aceptaba que Liam era un hombre atractivo, pero seguía sin ser comparable con Edward. 

Louis se disponía a salir del salón de clases cuando justo aparece Zayn en la puerta, obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Qué sucede Zaynie? ¿Por qué estas tan agitado? - preguntó Louis burlándose del actual estado de su amigo.

-Yo, emm... Liam quiere verte.- Louis bufó, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que el profesor Liam lo estaba buscando. Salió finalmente del aula y comenzó a hacer su camino con un pensativo Zayn pisándole los talones, bastante serio a decir verdad. Estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo y su flechazo de un amor imposible, es decir, Liam era como ocho años mayor que él, además de su profesor de física. Cuando finalmente llegó al aula, tocó la puerta dos veces y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

-Oh Louis, eres tú. Toma asiento por favor. Zayn ¿seria mucho pedir que esperaras afuera?- Zayn negó con un movimiento de cabeza y salió diciendo un amigable -Chao Liam-.

-Bueno Louis, supongo que sabes porqué estás aquí ¿cierto?- el nombrado asintió- pues déjame darte grandes noticias. Conseguí un nuevo tutor para ti.- dijo sonriendo cual niño.

Para resumir, como obviamente debía pasar, Louis al tener un trabajo ''nocturno'' había reducido su desempeño académico considerablemente, sobretodo en materias tan difíciles como lo era física. Durante el mes, Liam se había ofrecido a buscarle tutores a Louis, es que Liam era realmente amigable y un profesor muy preocupado, y ya que no aceptaría un ''no'' por respuesta, Louis tuvo que aceptar. Louis había tenido dos tutores, los cuales solo habían llegado hasta la primera clase, y es que cuando por fin llegaba el día, estos le decían a Louis que su única condición era que debía conseguirles una cita con Zayn. Louis solo respondía con una gran carcajada, pero es que Zayn estaba realmente flechado a su profesor y no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Pero al final, estos solo decían a Liam que no aceptaban ser tutor de Louis ya que este era un -idiota-. Liam preocupado buscaba hablar con Louis al respecto, y este le contaba con sinceridad que era lo que realmente había pasado -omitiendo la parte de que se negaba porque el profesor era quien traía a su amigo flechado-. 

-El cual probablemente de seguro me deje tirado de nuevo.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, he hablado seriamente con este chico, y por razones que no puedo decirte, sé que estará bastante comprometido. Es más, justo debería estar por llegar aquí.

Y como por arte de magia, un rubio de ojos azules había aparecido en él aula azotando la puerta y luciendo igual de agitado que Zayn hace unos minutos.

-Aquí estoy- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, Louis, este es Niall Horan, quien será de ahora en adelante tu tutor. -dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Niall.

-Mucho gusto Louis- dijo Niall estrechando su mano, actuando como un adulto, y como respuesta Louis soltó una carcajada, seguido de Niall, pues que idiota actuación la que habían montado. Louis supo en ese instante y entre esas sonrisas, que Niall le caería realmente bien.

-Bueno chicos, ya pueden retirarse, aprovechen los últimos minutos de su descanso para ponerse de acuerdo, y de verdad espero gran mejoría de tu parte Louis.- Niall y Louis asintieron y salieron del aula, topándose con un aburrido Zayn recostado en la pared a su izquierda.

-¿Qué te dijo, Lou?- dijo Zayn rápidamente. 

-Pues ya sabes, lo de las tutorías. Él es Niall por cierto, mi nuevo y amigable tutor.

-Hola...

-Zayn - dijo éste sonriendo. A pesar de la ruda apariencia de Zayn, en realidad era muy cordial con las personas. Luego de presentarse, los tres empezaron a caminar por el instituto, sin un destino en específico. Louis explicaba brevemente a Niall la razón por la cual era su nuevo tutor, omitiendo igual que a Liam, la parte del flechazo de su amigo. Habían durado aproximadamente diez minutos hablando, hasta que Louis se congeló ante la imagen que presenciaba.

-Yo emm, chicos debo irme- sonrió forzadamente, notablemente nervioso, pues el Director Cowell se encontraba en esa parte del pasillo, caminando hacia la dirección donde ellos se encontraban. Louis se disculpó con los chicos y salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases.

-¡Mierda Louis, ni siquiera acordamos los dias!- gritó Niall, pero Louis se encontraba bastante lejos como para escucharlo.

-Hey, está bien, si quieres yo te doy su número de celular- dijo Zayn sacando su celular de su mochila, un poco apenado por la repentina actitud de Louis. Niall asintió agradeciéndole y sacó también su celular. Luego de compartir entre ellos sus propios números, Zayn le envió en un texto el número de Louis. 

-Muchísimas gracias Zayn, eres un amor. Pero ya debo irme, Harry debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos luego- comenzó a correr Niall agitando su mano por el aire.

xxx 

Cuando finalmente acabó la jornada de ese día, Louis respiró profundamente al salir del instituto. En medio de su última clase, había acordado con Niall que se verían los lunes y jueves en la casa del nombrado a las cuatro de la tarde. Louis obviamente queriendo evitar chocar con sus días de ''trabajo'' y queriendo evitar que alguien aparte de Zayn tuviera que entrar a su para nada cálido hogar. Antes de ir a su casa, pasó por sus dos hermanas a su escuela, las cuales, para extrañeza de Louis, estaban bastante calladas. Se sentía incómodo puesto que ellas solían ser bastante ruidosas, sobretodo al salir de clases. 

Louis no hizo preguntas al respecto ya que habían llegado finalmente a casa, debía preparar el almuerzo y arreglarse para ir ese día a su primera tutoría en casa de Niall. Tiró sus cosas en el sofá y comenzó a preparar un rápido espagueti, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y él solía tomar largas duchas. Luego de veinte minutos, ya se encontraba almorzando junto a sus hermanas, su padre no se encontraba pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Gracias a las ganancias de Louis, solía guardar dinero en un cofrecito para días como ese en el que no estaría para ocuparse de sus hermanas, así que llamaba a una ''niñera'' por así decirlo, ya que en realidad se trataba de su vecina Agatha. 

Terminó de comer rápidamente y dejó que sus hermanas lavaran los trastes, tomó una ducha de más de treinta minutos, y para cuando faltaban diez minutos para la hora establecida, estaba totalmente vestido. Envió un mensaje a Niall pidiendo su dirección -pues se le había olvidado pedírsela- y llamó a su vecina, pidiéndole que cuidara a sus hermanitas por él. Debía hablar con ella para que fuera aquellos días en los que Louis estaría con Niall. Luego de cinco minutos, finalmente Niall había respondido, añadiendo un sinnúmero de emoticones que hicieron reír a Louis.

-Nos vemos luego chicas, Agatha vendrá en unos diez minutos. -gritó Louis antes de salir de su casa, emprendiendo su camino a su primera tutoría, sin saber que aquellas cambiarían su vida.

xxx


	14. Capítulo 13

Zayn estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo, él había notado el extraño actuar de Louis, tenia sospechas de que algo le estaba pasando desde hace un tiempo, y la reacción que tuvo Louis hace una semana cuando habían conocido a Niall, había confirmado sus sospechas. Su amigo a veces estaba totalmente deprimido y unos días estaba tan emocionado que le brindaba helados a Zayn, con un dinero que Zayn no sabía de dónde había sacado. 

Pero en momentos como éste, que se encontraba en su última hora de clases, la cual estaba dictada por Liam, solía olvidar todo y se concentraba únicamente en lo hermoso que éste era. Incluso solía sentarse en los primeros asientos solo para verlo más de cerca, claro que con un lloriqueo de Louis ya que él odiaba estar adelante, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales Liam le consiguió varios tutores.

En ese momento Louis se encontraba lanzándole papelillos desde su asiento mientras hacían un trabajo en pareja, pero Liam no lo había notado, ya que se encontraba realmente sumido en sus pensamientos, y en Zayn.

Liam sabía que estaba mal que considerara atractivo a un alumno, y no sólo eso, sino que le parecía que era una persona realmente interesante. Justo en ese momento Zayn miró hacia Liam y chocaron miradas, bajándolas inmediatamente ambos con un sonrojo.

-Bien chicos- dijo Liam luego de que hubiera sonado la campana- tienen oportunidad hasta el miércoles para entregarme ese trabajo, si alguno lo tiene listo, por favor colóquenlo en el escritorio.- éste empezó a recoger sus cosas. Un silencioso Zayn comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de Liam. -¿Terminaste? 

-No

-¿Entonces por qué te acercas?-dijo Liam inquisitivo.

-Quería hablar contigo Liam- el nombrado se paralizó por un instante antes de continuar con lo suyo y ponerse de pie.

-Zayn por favor, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de dirigirte por mi nombre en presencia de otros alumnos?-susurró Liam

-Lo sé, lo siento-Zayn dijo cabizbajo. Liam se sintió mal por un momento, no fue por la reacción de Zayn, sino por haberlo regañado por usar su nombre de pila en público y no por el simple hecho de haberlo usado.- De todos modos, quería preguntarle si podríamos ir al cine mañana-sonrió Zayn.

-Hmm depende-ahora fue el turno de Liam de sonreír, se estaba dejando llevar por su alumno aunque su parte racional le decía que estaba mal- Sabes que nadie puede saberlo Zayn, ni siquiera Louis ¿Entendido?- Zayn asintió-Bien. Si es así, te paso buscando mañana, solo que no en tu casa, espérame en la esquina ¿Si?

Zayn asintió de nuevo y se sonrojó cuando Liam le guiñó el ojo, se giró hacia atrás para saber si aún quedaba gente y suspiró con tranquilidad cuando notó que estaban solos. 

-Claro Liam, nos vemos a las 5 - ahora Zayn le guiñó el ojo y salió para encontrarse con un sonrojado Louis en las afueras del instituto. -¿Qué te sucede?

Louis dio un respingo ante el susto y se puso nervioso cuando notó que Zayn comenzaba a rebuscar alrededor lo que Louis estaba viendo, o mejor dicho, a quién.

-N-nada, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-No me lo preguntes como si no supieras-empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Zayn, debían terminar su trabajo hoy si Zayn no quería tener que abandonar su cita de mañana.

-Zayn, solo te digo, que tengas cuidado ¿Si? - Zayn detuvo su andar ante las palabras de su amigo provocando que Louis chocara contra su espalda.

-Lo sé Lou, pero de verdad me gusta.

-Me hace feliz que por fin te enamores de alguien, ¿pero, si sabes que es peligroso para Liam si los descubren?

-Lo sé lo sé, tendré cuidado, no quiero que tenga que pasar mierda por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, ambos son responsables de lo que pase de aquí en adelante- empezaron a caminar y finalizaron la conversación, Zayn estaba un poco apenado por haberle contado algunas cosas a Louis acerca de lo suyo con Liam, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado, pero a pesar de lo infantil que puede ser Louis, él a veces necesita los buenos consejos de su amigo.

xxx

Cuando finalmente habían dado las tres de la tarde, Louis y Zayn habían terminado su trabajo y Louis se había despedido con la excusa de que tenía tutoría ese día, lo cual era verdad. Se le había olvidado por completo y agradecía haber adelantado lo suficiente de ese trabajo en clases.

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa todo agitado, preparó un almuerzo rápidamente y no dijo nada acerca de la rara presencia de su padre en casa a esas horas -de seguro saldrá con las chicas- pensó.

-Louis ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó su padre, levantándose del sofá y apoyándose contra el mesón de la cocina cuando vió a Louis salir de su habitación vestido pulcramente.

-Por si no lo sabias, estoy viendo tutorías en las tardes, así que adiós- no le gustó ser cortante con su padre, sin importar cuantas veces él lo había sido con él, pero estaba realmente apresurado pues ya eran las cuatro y aun no había salido de su hogar.

-Te quiero aquí temprano hoy, voy a salir mas tarde, y no te lo estoy preguntando Louis.- el nombrado simplemente lo ignoró y salió de allí. No sabia que mosca le había picado a su padre, él simplemente solía irse sin avisar ni decir nada a nadie, se preocupó un poco ya que eso no era normal entre ellos.

Mientras caminaba envió un texto a Niall disculpándose por el atraso y avisándole que en dos minutos llegaría. Louis amaba el diminuto tamaño de ese lugar, todo estaba a su alcance y le encantaba, aunque algunas veces le gustaría salir a caminar y que nadie supiera quien es, pero la mente de Louis era tan mala con él, que le recordó que así solía ser cada vez que ¨trabajaba¨.

No podía decir que estaba feliz con lo que hacia, pero no es como que tuviera otra opción, y vivir en negación solo lo haría peor, y Garret se lo demostró cuando al día siguiente de la peor noche de su vida, éste había repetido lo mismo solo porque Louis había suplicado que no diría nada a nadie si lo dejaba en paz.

Sacudió su cabeza y dió varios toquecitos en la puerta de la casa de Niall cuando finalmente llegó a ella. 

-Hasta que llegas Lou, si no hubiera sido por tu mensaje, creería que no vendrías- hizo un gesto colocando su mano en su pecho como si lo hubiera herido, Louis solo rio en respuesta y entró cuando Niall le dió espacio.- siéntate, voy a buscar unas galletitas que dejó mi madre para nosotros.

Louis tomó asiento en el comedor y sonrió un poco, estaba realmente agradecido de que Niall fuera su tutor, incluso había comenzado a pensar en él como un amigo aun cuando tenían solo una semana de haberse conocido. Definitivamente el rubio sabia como calar en el corazón de las personas, totalmente divertido y amigable, aunque a veces era un poco olvidadizo e infantil al igual que Louis.

-Ten- dijo Niall cuando tomó asiento frente a Louis y le ofreció un paquete de galletas Oreo. A Louis se le hizo agua la boca y abrió rápidamente el paquete, derritiéndose ante el exquisito sabor. - creo que podría comenzar a manipularte con esto Lou, pareciera que tuvieras un orgasmo en este momento- rió Niall, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Louis, bajando las galletas apenado.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte. - tomó una galleta- ¿podríamos desplazar la tutoría del jueves para el viernes? Es que este jueves voy a quitarme finalmente estos molestos frenos de los dientes.

Louis se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta, no estaba realmente seguro, las tutorías solían durar dos horas, pero le asustaba el hecho de que se extendieran o algo por el estilo, si no llegaba a trabajar ese día, podrían hasta matarlo. Pero el rostro de Niall con un puchero fingido hizo que Louis cediera con una sonrisa -¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, si me muero. no importaría-.

-Está bien Niall, no importa- sonrió un tanto forzado, pero lo suficientemente fingido como para que Niall no lo notara.

-Gracias Lou, entonces empecemos-.


	15. Capítulo 14

Louis mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, a decir verdad, estaba jodidamente asustado. Justo en ese momento se encontraba en la cafetería junto a Zayn y Niall - el último se sentó junto a ellos ya que su amigo había faltado ese día-, y mientras los veía a ambos charlar totalmente divertidos, Louis llevaba plasmada una sonrisa fingida en su rostro mientras los recuerdos del día anterior en casa de Niall lo carcomian, específicamente uno.

-Oye Louis, espabila-dijo Zayn tronando sus dedos frente al rostro de Louis.- No has comido una mierda y quedan sólo cinco minutos de descanso. Ni siquiera notaste cuando Niall se fue y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando notó que no le estabas prestando atención.

-Oh si, lo siento. Luego me disculparé con él, es que estoy algo estresado - dijo fingiendo masajear sus hombros.

\- No veo que mierda puede estresarte Louis-Zayn alzó una ceja- a menos que... ¿te gusta Niall?-casi gritó. 

-Mierda no, ¿Estás loco?- Louis empezó a carcajearse- no no, créeme que no. Es que em.. cambió las tutorías ésta semana y pues, debo volver a hablar con Agatha para que cuide a las gemelas el viernes.

-Hmm- Zayn no era el tipo de persona que se creyera cualquier cosa que le dijeras, y a veces podía notar fácilmente cuando Louis le mentía- haré como que te creo. Sin embargo Louis, sé que algo no está del todo bien, y realmente me lastima que no hayas tenido ni un segundo para contarme lo que te ocurre.

Bien, eso Louis si que no se lo esperaba, no era tan obvio ¿o si?.

-N-no es nada Zayn- y bendito sea el timbre de entrada que acaba de sonar- Ya vámonos. - se levantó con rapidez, y aún con medio sándwich en su plato, tiró todo a la basura, luego lamentaría desperdiciar la comida, pero Louis teme que si pasa un segundo más junto a Zayn, tal vez termine por contarle todo, y él sabía que Zayn podría llegar a estar en peligro si Garret se entera que él sabe.

-Sabes Louis- dijo Zayn cuando finalmente hicieron su camino hacia el aula de clases- no sé porqué, pero a veces siento que estás haciendo algo que no deberías- Zayn lo miró inquisitivo.

\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, estoy bien, en serio. Trabajo por las noches en un mini supermercado y eso es todo, por favor, no hagas más preguntas ¿Si? - hizo un puchero hacia Zayn. 

-Está bien- suspiró resignado- pero ¿sabes que puedes hablarme verdad? No me importa que tan mierda sea lo que te pase, yo estaré ahí para ti. 

-Lo sé Zayn, lo sé. - cortaron la conversación al llegar al aula y tomaron asiento rápidamente antes de que la profesora notara que habían llegado un poco atrasados por la charla.

xxx

Esa tarde, Harry se encontraba acostado en su suave cama, él no había faltado a clases porque se encontrara enfermo - no del todo-, últimamente le daban unas extrañas jaquecas, él nunca habría sufrido de aquello, y el que ahora aparecieran le asustaba un poco. A decir verdad, desde su cumpleaños se sentía bastante extraño, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche, o al menos no desde que había comenzado a tomar desmesuradamente. Atribuía esa pequeña "amnesia" al alcohol, sin embargo, ésta era realmente fuerte, sabía que se había acostado con alguien esa noche ya que su amigo Niall había propuesto que debía ser de ese modo, sin importar cuantas veces Harry se negó. 

Él no era el tipo de chico que le gustaría pagar por sexo, pero prácticamente había sido pagado por Niall y si Harry no se acostaba con quienquiera que sea, de igual forma no le habrían devuelto el dinero, y eso sólo lo haría sentir más culpable y posiblemente se desatara otra riña con Niall. 

En ese momento se hallaba con su celular stalkeando personas en Instagram cuando un mensaje de parte de Niall se colocaba en su pantalla.

Niall:

Oye jarri, estoy afuera, abre :p

Harry abrió los ojos en demasía, no sabía que su amigo iría a su casa después de no verlo en clases, lo más probable es que vaya a reclamarle. 

Harry:

Ya voy idiota. A la próxima avisa que vienes.

Apagó la pantalla de su celular y comenzó a bajar las escaleras desmesuradamente, agradecía que sus padres y su hermana no se encontraran en casa, solían quejarse a veces cuando veían a Niall en el refrigerador tomando lo que sea que lo satisfaga. Cuando llegó abajo, abrió la puerta sin titubeos y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo con los brazos repletos de comida chatarra, lo dejó pasar y sin agregar palabras, se tiraron ambos en el sofá, dispuestos a pasar una cálida tarde de amigos 

xxx

Viernes, 13 de febrero 3:45pm. Casa de Niall.

\- Como ya te decía Harry, no recuerdo que hayas tomado otra cosa ese dia que no fueran puros shots de vodka, para con el puto tema. - dijo Niall mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, el idiota de Harry apenas le dijo esa tarde que el día anterior, su compañero de clases Ed, había invitado a todo el jodido Instituto a una fiesta en su casa en la noche de ese mismo jodido viernes -¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta de un día para otro?-.

-Es que Niall, no entiendes, de verdad hay algo muy raro en todo este puto asunto, ¿cómo explicas que no puedo siquiera recordar el rostro de la persona con la que tuve sexo? Eso ni siquiera es algo propio de mi, me he emborrachado otras veces y es la primera vez que no logro reconocer el rostro de alguien.- Harry estaba de verdad impaciente, había venido con la idea de que su amigo tuviera algún tipo de respuesta a lo que le ocurría, pero terminó contándole de la jodida fiesta primero y Niall era prácticamente un adicto a las fiestas y Harry quedaba en segundo plano en esas ocasiones.

-Escucha Harry, sabes que te amo, pero hay algo más importante que debería estar haciendo en este momento y eso es arreglarme y...- se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho el timbre de su casa ser presionado. Iba a pretender ignorarlo cuando volvió a sonar, y con el ceño fruncido, bajó las escaleras para insultar a quien sea estuviera molestandole su buena salida. Harry estaba detrás suyo cuando abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa, Louis se encontraba ahí, y se le notaba bastante enojado, pero cuando vió a Harry, pudo percibir un atisbo de miedo en su mirada, pero fue reemplazada de nuevo por otra cargada de enojo.

-Coño Niall, ¿qué mierda amigo? ¿Por qué no contestas el puto celular?, te escribí varias veces a tu celular y te estoy llamando desde hace como diez minutos- Louis entró dando un empujón a ambos y se paró en medio de la sala, Niall cerró la puerta y con un asombrado Harry, se plantó frente a Louis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Louis se dio una palmada en la cabeza en resignación.

-¿Pero es qué no te acordabas que hoy teníamos tutoría o que mierda?- ahora fue el turno de Niall de plantarse una palmada en la cabeza, había olvidado su tutoría ante la emoción de la fiesta y la jodida discusión con Harry. 

\- Lo lamento Louis joder, en serio lo olvidé ¿Qué hora es?

-Quince pasadas las cuatro. - puso sus brazos en jarra- ¿acaso vas a salir? -dijo viendo la ausencia de camisa en el torso de Niall.

Harry se encontraba en segundo plano presenciando la discusión, cuando vió al tal Louis en la puerta, su jaqueca había vuelto, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento que delatar a su dolor pues no quería preocupar a Niall y menos distraerlo de su charla. Tomó asiento en el sofá y espero unos minutos a que su dolor parara. 

-Hey Harry, disculpa por hacerte a un lado, pero aquí te presento a Louis, es el chico a quien le he estado dando tutorías estas dos semanas. - Harry se colocó de pie de nuevo y estrechó la mano extendida de Louis, pudo sentir un temblor en las pequeñas manos del contrario, y como éstas sudaban un poco, a Harry no le dio repulsión, le pareció bastante tierno su actuar -si tan sólo Harry supiera la verdadera razón de su temblor-. 

-Mucho gusto- sonrió coqueto, le parecía bastante atractivo y tierno.

-Igual digo.

-Bueno Harry, he quedado con Louis, en que le daría tutoría por estas dos horas que quedan, y a las 8 nos vamos los tres a la fiesta ¿qué dices?

\- Si, no importa- pero Harry volvió a posar su vista sobre Louis y lo notó aún más nervioso ante las palabras de su amigo. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de Niall y Harry sólo se dispuso a verlos los primeros treinta minutos, hasta que Niall se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a buscar algún tipo de aperitivo.

-Y oye Louis- dijo decidido, debía seguir el consejo de su psicóloga acerca de dejarse llevar y comenzar a vivir su sexualidad sin miedo, técnicamente debía coquetear- ¿en qué grado vas? Nunca te había visto.

\- Pues em... voy un grado abajo que ustedes, pero en realidad debería ser contemporáneo con ustedes, es decir pues, este año cumplo los 17 al igual que todos ustedes-dijo explicándose a sí mismo sin razón.

-¿Y por qué te pusieron un año por debajo?- dijo intrigado.

-Ni idea, creo que hubo un problema hace unos años atrás con respecto a mi fecha de nacimiento, cumplo el 24 de diciembre y como es bastante tarde, creo que en las escuelas nunca quisieron colocarme donde debería y me tomaron por alguien menor. Es algo estúpido pero bueno...

-Hmm, eso debe ser realmente cansado. Te graduarás más tarde por esa idiotez. - se quedaron ambos en un silencio incómodo, Harry de verdad quería entablar una buena conversación con Louis, pero aún quedaba en él una parte tímida que no había sido borrada. En cambio Louis estaba nervioso, él obviamente había reconocido a "Harry" como el cliente que le había dado el mejor sexo de su corta vida. En realidad Louis ya lo había visto muchísimas veces antes, pero nunca creyó que él fuera él gran amigo del que Niall siempre le contaba en sus pequeñas distracciones.

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente porqué había aceptado ir a esa fiesta, ni sabía como se escabulliría para irse a su trabajo de mierda. Pero es que de verdad estaba flechado por Harry, ahora entendía a Zayn por completo, pero el problema es que Louis ni siquiera lo conocía realmente, y aún así no podía evitar sentir las idiotas mariposas en el estómago, y en ese momento sentía que éstas iban a salir huyendo de su estómago sólo por finalmente poder hablar con él. Pero aún así, el miedo a ser reconocido seguía plasmado en él y eso lo hacía querer llorar. 

-Bien chicos volví, continuemos con esta mierda, necesito vestirme y definitivamente debo prestarle algo a Louis, así que manos a la obra. - Louis quiso decir algo, pero la mirada de su semidesnudo amigo lo detuvo y con la fuerte presencia de Harry a su lado, deseó por completo poder entender siquiera una de las palabras que su amigo iba a explicarle.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, tuve dos semanas realmente ocupadas y no he tenido tiempo de seguir escribiendo :(
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho y voten si es así :p


End file.
